Maldad Pura
by Alejito480
Summary: El lado malvado de la Princesa Flama despierta y la convence de que en realdiad es mala y no buena como muchos le decian, Finn trata de detenerla, pero eso significaria Sacrificar la vida de quien amo por un largo tiempo
1. Maldad pura

**Hola lectores, les escribe de nuevo Alejito480 con esta historia que… luego de que ayer tuviera un ataque de Ansiedad por escribirlo me dijo "Porque no intentarlo…" Y Aquí estoy…**

**Como muchos no estamos de acuerdo en que la Reina/Princesa Flama sea un arma de destrucción sino más bien, que da vida, yo escribí esto de acuerdo a un comic, solo que con mi versión de la historia, será un poco corto, pero valdrá la pena, os lo aseguro.**

**VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS**

**Maldad interior**

***Sueño de la Princesa Flama***

Todo estaba inmerso en el caos, Todo a su alrededor estaba envuelto en llamas, las nubes brillaban con un color rojizo como si ellas se estuvieran quemando también. A lo lejos, mucho más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista las montañas estaban incineradas por una razón obvia.

Terror, espanto, miedo e impotencia sentía la Princesa Flama en ese momento, apenas podía creer que todo eso lo hubiera causado ella, estaba impactada ante tal terrorífica imagen, al darse la vuelta pudo divisar una figura, un humano que caminaba casi muerto, su piel estaba muy quemada, sangraba, su ropa estaba calcinada, apenas podía caminar.

Se oyó un grito proveniente de esa figura inconfundible para la princesa.

-¡Princesa flama!-Apenas alcanzo a gritar Finn el humano, quien en ese entonces era novio de la princesa-

-Finn-Grito flama acercándose rápidamente a Finn-¿Qué te paso, porque estas tan quemado?-Fue una pregunta algo estúpida, pero en realidad, ella creía que no pudo haber causado semejante apocalipsis-

-Flama…todo esta…bien, no te preocupes-Dijo finn muerto del cansancio y gravemente herido debido a sus quemaduras-

-No, esto no está bien, tenemos que ir al dulce reino, allí te curaran-Dijo con preocupación la princesa tratando de agarrar a Finn, pero este se alejo unos pasos y su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación-

-Tenemos que…Ponerte a salvo-Dice finn jadeando y a lo lejos se divisa un bunquer móvil proveniente del dulce reino-

-Pero Finn…-Trato de reclamar la princesa pero al ver que la compuerta del bunquer se abrió, se pudo divisar una especie de lámpara de cristal gigante, pero más pequeña que la que había en el reino de fuego-

-Ven y…Estarás a salvo-Jadeo Finn con mucha dificultad-

-¡NO!-Sus llamas se encienden violentamente- No volveré hay-Da unos pasos hacia atrás y Finn la agarra de su brazo derecho-

-Es la única forma de que no… destruyas lo poco… que queda-Dijo con mucha dificultad el Humano-

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO!-Reclamo con furia la princesa y una onda de fuego proveniente del cuerpo de la Ígnea provoco que el brazo derecho de Finn el cual estaba en contacto con el fuego, se volviera cenizas, El bunquer móvil estaba completamente destruido, Cuando se disperso el humo causado por la explosión, diviso que el brazo de Finn ya no estaba, y que el resto de su cuerpo estaba totalmente negro y quemado, estaba aun respirando-Finn…-Comienza a llorar- ¡No, No, NO, NO! –Negó la princesa al ver como el cuerpo de Finn estaba casi muerto por su culpa, todo se veía tan real, aunque no lo fuera-

-p-perdón… -Reacciono Finn en un último suspiro de vida-Por no haberte… detenido-

-No…-Solloza- Aun hay tiempo, Tenemos que…- Trata de decir pero noto que el brazo izquierdo de Finn se interpuso evitando que la princesa lo agarrara-

-Creía que… no eras…malvada-Dice Finn y suelta un leve suspiro dando así su última señal de vida-

-Esto no puede ser cierto-Solloza la princesa y cae arrodillada, Impotente y destrozada, todos habían muerto por su culpa, ¿Acaso era un peligro? ¿Y Si su padre tenía razón en que era malvada?, Eso se preguntaba una y otra vez la princesa-Soy malvada-Susurra y cierra sus ojos ya dilatados por un instante mientras en sus brazos agarraba el cuerpo calcinado del humano, un instante después, al abrir sus ojos, levanto su cabeza gacha pretendiendo mirar hacia el horizonte, pero el susto fue mayúsculo al notar que al frente de ella, un búho amarillento, muy grande y su cuerpo estrellado estaba riéndose enfrente de ella, no sabía muy bien lo que significaba, pero el susto fue más que suficiente para despertarla

***Fin del sueño de la Princesa Flama***

Aun era de noche en la tierra de Ooo, en una pequeña casa cerca a un precipicio que daba a un lago donde vivía la princesa del reino del fuego.

La princesa despierta de golpe, bañada en sudor mientras en su cabeza desfilaban las escenas de aquella pesadilla, en frente de ella pudo divisar a un pequeño ser de fuego, era Flambo, su mascota, o más bien, su amigo, tenia apariencia de un pequeño gato, pero su cuerpo estaba hecho completamente de fuego, el pequeño ser parecía muy preocupado, aunque dio un suspiro cuando la princesa despertó de golpe.

-¡PRINCESA!-Exclama Flambo- Me alegra que despertaras, tarde más de una hora en hacerlo-

-Fue…Horrible-Mete su cabeza entre sus rodillas y empieza a sollozar-Tuve una pesadilla-

-¿Una pesadilla?... ¿De casualidad en esa pesadilla no apareció un búho amarillo?-Pregunto Flambo interesado por su respuesta-

-S-Si, todo estaba envuelto en llamas y…y… era horrible-Decía entre sollozos y llanto la princesa-

-Oh...no-Dijo Flambo y su expresión cambio a la de una preocupada, aunque no supiera mucho del Búho cósmico, sabía que cuando este aparecía se trataba de algo malo-En ese caso Tenemos que…-Trato de terminar Flambo pero al mirar a la princesa, con sus manos tenia agarrada su cabeza mientras repetía una y otra y otra vez que se detuviera, por un segundo Flambo pensó que se trataba de él, pero al acercarse a la princesa, esta se alejo un poco, Flambo entendió el mensaje a medias, algo la estaba atormentando, el ígneo salió como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección hacia la casa de el humano

-_Malvada, malvada… no eres más que un peligro…una fuerza imparable de destrucción_-Repetían múltiples voces en su cabeza mientras la princesa rogaba que se detuvieran, pasado un minuto, las voces pararon y la princesa, atormentada, oyó una voz de una mujer, su voz era algo grave, pero con un toque maléfico-_Querida… No tienes por qué tener miedo de mí-_

-¿Q-Quien eres tú?-Pregunto la princesa a esa extraña voz en su cabeza

-_Una vieja amiga que habita en tu desde hace 16 años, querida-_Exclama la voz en tono persuasivo

-¿Q-que es lo que quieres?-

-_Ser tu amiga, y mostrarte lo bueno de la maldad, lo puedes obtener todo siendo mala, es tu naturaleza después de todo- _Dice la voz en tono persuasivo, sus intenciones eran obvias, transformar a la princesa-

-P-Pero ser malvado no es mi naturaleza-Se mira las palmas de sus manos- ¿O Sí?-

-_Claro que si querida, tú misma lo dijiste antes: el propósito del fuego es quemar, y tienes razón, tu padre también la tiene, eres malvada y nadie podría cambiar eso-_Dijo la voz y la Princesa no podía negarlo, tenía razón, era mala

-Entonces de que sirve ser buena… Si en realidad soy malvada-Se levanta de su cama y sale de su casa a mirar el cielo estrellado-

-_Deja que me encargue yo, te mostrare lo bien que se siente ser malvada, y te prometo que no te arrepentirás-_

-No lo sé…-Aunque las palabras de esa voz eran ciertas, dudaba que eso trajera buenos resultados, pero… ¿Qué podía perder con intentarlo?-Finn dice que no soy malvada, Que soy… Pasional-Se acuesta contra el pasto mirando hacia el infinito-

-_¿Y En verdad lo eres?, ¿Tú crees que enserio lo dice porque es así? Yo creo que te está obligando a ser quien no eres-_Dice la voz y la princesa le da la razón, pensándolo mejor era Finn quien la estaba obligando a ser buena cuando en realidad no lo era… o eso creía ella-

-Tienes razón, yo soy malvada, es mi naturaleza de ser diferente…-La voz suspira complacida ante su rebosante victoria-Esta bien, muéstrame que tiene de bueno ser malvada-

_-JAJAJA Trato hecho amiga mía-_Se carcajea la voz y la princesa cae en una especie de transe-

* * *

-¿En dónde estoy?-Se pregunta la princesa que está en un cuarto oscuro mientras la voz le vuelve a hablar, pero se oía con eco, significaba que estaba en su cabeza y que ahora era ella quien la controlaba-Dime una cosa… ¿Quién eres en realidad?-

-_Soy tu lado malvado, El lado que siempre habito en ti desde el momento en que naciste-_Dice la voz generando un eco en la habitación –

-Está bien… puedes mostrarme que se siente ser malvada, pero con una condición-

-_Te escucho-_

-No le hagas daño a Finn-Dice la princesa y la voz se carcajea-

-_Claro, sus deseos son órdenes-_Ironiza la voz pero la princesa no lo nota y aparece una pantalla gigante donde se veía todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, la princesa parada caminando hacia la colina donde llegaba a su casa-

-por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-_Puedes llamarme…Ixeia_*-Dice la voz y por la colina Ixeia y la princesa divisan a Finn, Jake y Flambo corriendo lo más rápido que les permitía su cuerpo, cuanto más se acercaban, mas se podía notar que Finn y Jake tenían el escudo ignifugo

-Es Finn-Dice la princesa y observa cómo se acercaba rápidamente-

-¿_Ese es tu enamorado?, Pues voy a darle un buen regalo-_Dice en tono diabólico la voz, provocando un mal presentimiento de lo que podría pasar

* * *

-¡PRINCESA!-Grita Finn a todo pulmón y corre aun más rápido de lo que lo hacía y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, se detuvo mirando a los ojos de la princesa, pero estos no eran del color rojo que el siempre recordaba, ahora sus ojos eran de color negro, y su fuego estaba más alborotado de lo normal- ¿E-Estas Bien?, ¿Te pasa algo?-Pregunto el humano recibiendo como única respuesta una ráfaga de fuego proveniente de las manos de la princesa que lo mando varios metros atrás siendo recibido por Jake que volvió su mano gigante y lo atrapo en el aire, sino fuera por el escudo anti-fuego seguro estaría muerto

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO LE HICIERAS DAÑO!-Reclamo con furia la princesa y la voz se reía a carcajadas-

-_Recuerda que es él quien te está haciendo daño. No te preocupes, no le dolerá, pero si debe aprender su merecido- _Por mal que sonara, para la princesa eso era muy cierto, si era verdad que la estaba obligando, entonces debía aprender su merecido-

-Aléjate muchacho-Hablo la princesa con una Doble voz una un poco grave y la otra la natural de la princesa, eso a Finn y Jake les pareció rarísimo, pero Flambo, la pobre criatura sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando

-Chi-Chicos, Tenemos que irnos-Dijo Flambo con cierta dificultad pues era preso del pánico-

-Esa no es la princesa…-Susurra Jake a Finn-Debemos ir al dulce reino y avisar a la Princesa-

-¡NO!-Reclama Finn- Yo tengo que ayudarla-se arma de valor aunque el ataque fue tan fuerte que alcanzo a desvanecer el escudo anti-fuego-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con ella?-

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo muchacho?, Yo soy la maldad que siempre habito en ella, y estoy aquí para mostrarle su verdadera naturaleza-Pone una cara muy seria la cual asusta todos- Acéptalo muchacho, ella no era pasional, ella es malvada, su padre lo dijo, y ella también-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-Niega Finn sacando su espada de Sangre-

-¿Qué piensas hacer Finn?, ¿Matarme?, Te recuerdo que si me destruyes, también la destruirás a ella, tú eliges: O Me dejas en paz o me destruyes-Dice La princesa bajo el trance de su maldad, aquellas palabras era como un balde de agua fría para Finn, tenía razón, no podía hacerle daño, no podría cargar con esa culpa, pero el muchacho tampoco iba a dejar que las cosas se quedaran así, se monto en el lomo de Jake quien se hizo gigante y junto a Flambo, salieron en camino al Dulce reino-Eso pensé-

-Bueno, al menos sabes cómo tratar con la gente-Dice la princesa para luego suspirar-

-_Ya lo vez, ahora vamos, te mostrare lo bien que se siente la sed de venganza, contra quien te mantuvo encerrada por casi toda tu niñez-_Dijo la voz casi riéndose volviéndose una delgada línea de fuego tomando rumbo hacia el reino de fuego-

* * *

**Bueeeno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, el segundo saldrá en un par de días, o a mas tardar el Miércoles, si hay al menos 2 Reviews, lo subo el lunes**

**La parte del sueño de la PF Es un fragmento (Re-escrito por mi) de "Amor ardiente" de "Odradem" es una exelente historia, Busquenla y leanla.**

**Hasta entonces**

**CABROOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS**


	2. Imparable

**Hola otra vez, Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews y a los que les dieron a Favorito y follow… Me alegra que les este gustando la historia. Porque aún queda mucho fic por delante. Y como yo soy un hombre de palabra, yo dije que lo publicaría hoy si había al menos 2 Reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**Finn1997: Gracias amigo. Tú también eres genial**

**Hantress brigt: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara. Aquí tienes el otro capitulo**

**Andrethefavorite16: Muchas gracias, ¿Enserio?, Es un honor que digas eso. ¡Gracias!**

**Ok, ¡sigamos con la historia!**

**Imparable**

Cuando Finn, Jake y Flambo llegaron al Dulce reino, la princesa se asusto al ver como venían, no los esperaba hasta el otro día, ella estaba tranquila en su laboratorio y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí chicos?, Son las 3 de la mañana- Reclama la princesa con unos tubos de ensayo en sus manos-

-Es la princesa…Flama, se ha… salido de control-Dice Jake jadeando luego de correr por todo el valle hasta el dulce reino-

-Estas bromeando-Dice la princesa asustada, pues ella siempre había tratado de evitar que eso pasara-¿Verdad?-Finn y Jake se miran entre si y luego miran a Flambo-

-Eh…no-Dicen los 3 al unisonó y la princesa empieza a temblar por lo bajo-

-Es el su lado maligno, ah despertado y ahora controla a la Princesa-Dice Flambo y la princesa suelta los tubos de ensayo dejándolos caer al suelo y derramando su contenido- y no hay nadie que pueda contener su furia-La princesa de un fuerte puñetazo en la pared rompiéndola al instante-

-Chicos… Esto es malo-Dice la princesa mirando a Finn- Si no la controlamos nos cazara a uno por uno y acabara con todos, Menos tú-Dice la princesa refiriéndose a que la PF Jamás le haría daño a Finn… O Eso creía ella- Sabia que tenía que haber hecho algo yo cuando la encontré- Dice la princesa apoyándose en una de las ventanas del laboratorio-

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta Jake confundido-

-Hace 16 años, cuando ella nació, el Rey Flama la mando al mundo exterior, pues su poder era tan grande que temía que en un futuro ella le arrebatara su trono, ese mismo día la encontré en un bosque cercano al reino, la devolví al Rey Flama, pero nunca creí que algo así podría llegar a pasar-Se da la vuelta mirando a Flambo- ¿Alguna idea de donde pueda estar?-Flambo simplemente ladeo la cabeza indicando que no sabía-

-Puede que esté en el reino de fuego…-Dice Flambo con una mano en la barbilla-

-En ese caso hay que irnos-Dice Finn armado de valor, aunque por dentro estaba más que asustado-Al rato nos vemos princesa-dice saliendo con Jake y Flambo al Reino de Fuego-

***Con la princesa Flama***

La princesa se encontraba ya en la entrada del palacio del reino de fuego, los guardias se pusieron a defender la entrada de este, pues el rey le prohibió volver al reino.

-Aléjate, o usaremos la fuerza-Dice uno de los guardias preso del pánico y la princesa sonríe maliciosamente y levanta sus manos creando una bola gigante de fuego-Oh…No-Gritan ambos guardias se lanzas en vano hacia los lados, pues la bola de fuego que lanzo la princesa se abrió paso entre el palacio destruyendo todo lo que se le atravesaba, los guardias se desintegraron apenas los impacto-

* * *

-¿Qué le harás a mi padre?-Pregunto la princesa a Ixeia mientras caminaba entre los escombros al Salón principal-

-_Solo lo asustare, no lo hare mayor cosa-_Dice la voz controlando a la Princesa-

* * *

-¿Pero que es tod…?-Trato de decir el Rey flama pero el miedo lo asedio al ver que su hija, La Princesa Flama, entraba con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras el rubí que tenía en la frente la princesa brillaba con intensidad, pero la gota que reboso la tasa fue los ojos de color negro que tenia esta en lugar de sus llamativos ojos rojos, el Rey flama, más que nadie sabía que le estaba pasando y cuál era la forma de detenerla- Oh… Hija…-se desvanece junto a su armadura intentando salir del castillo, pero al intentar salir, el susto fue mayúsculo cuando noto que una pared de fuego le impedía el paso, y detrás de la pared se encontraba la princesa cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa maliciosa- Sabia que algún día esto tenía que pasar- vuelve a su estado normal-

-Ahora si-Se oye una doble voz proveniente de la princesa lo cual confirmo las sospechas del Rey- Pagaras por lo que me hiciste todo este tiempo-Deshace la pared de fuego y da un gran salto en el aire cayendo con los puños liberando una onda expansiva de fuego que mando al rey y al resto de los guardias a estrellarse de cara contra las paredes que se estaban empezando a agrietar-

-Puedo explicarlo-Dice el Rey buscando una excusa para liberarse- Lo hicimos por tu bien, Igual no fue idea mía-Se levanta del piso y camina lentamente hacia la princesa-

-¿Quién te ayudo?-

-La dulce princesa, Todo fue idea de ella-Una idea le pasa por la mente, ya estando lo suficientemente cerca intentaría acabar con los poderes de la princesa, ¿Cómo?, Rompiendo su Rubí-Pero esto es idea...-Trata de decir al mismo tiempo que lanza un puñetazo a la frente de la princesa pero las habilidades de esta eran tales, que alcanzo a parar el golpe justo antes de que impactara con su frente, le doblo el puño seguido del brazo, y con una fuerza descomunal, lanzo al rey como un proyectil hacia su trono-

* * *

-¿QUÉ?- impactada, la Princesa flama juraba que lo que su padre había dicho fuera una mentira, pero no era así, la realidad era otra, todo era verdad, llena de ira, juro tomar venganza contra la princesa, pero no sin antes, saldar una pequeña deuda-Deja a mi padre, vamos hacia el reino de los duendes-

-_¿Haces los honores?-_Pregunta la voz y la princesa asiente, Sacando del trance a la princesa y volviendo a su estado normal, sus ojos cambiaron al típico color rojo, pero su fuego, lleno de ira y de sed de venganza, estaba crecido de una forma que quien se acercara, no viviría para contarlo-

* * *

La princesa dejo el reino de fuego, y salió a volar impulsada por sus llamas, hacia el Reino de los Duendes, el lugar donde Ella y Finn se conocieron, en medio del vuelo, Lady arcoíris, la novia de Jake, que volaba tranquilamente vio que la princesa paso llena de furia y noto que esa no era su actitud normal, algo estaba mal, dio vuelta a su rumbo hacia el dulce reino.

Cuando la princesa flama llego al reino de los duendes, estos, llenos de miedo porque sabían lo que ella era capaz de hacer, se ingeniaron una forma de protegerse, cañones de agua en las Torres y Almenas de la muralla, de poco serviría, los guardias de turno, dieron orden de atacar al enemigo, poco sirvió, pues las ráfagas pequeñas de agua que lanzaban los cañones apenas alcanzaban a tocar a la princesa, casi ni sentía el efecto del agua, Así que creo una esfera gigante de fuego y la lanzo hacia la muralla destruyéndola por completo, se transformo en una delgada línea de fuego que se adentro en la ciudad y empezó a causar estragos incendiando todo con bolas de fuego que lanzaba a diestra y siniestra

-No recordaba lo bien que se sentía destrozar las cosas- Dice la princesa entusiasmada mientras veía como todo el reino se caía a pedazos, los duendes quemándose vivos, una verdadera carnicería, y ahora Finn no estaba para ayudarlos.

***Con Finn Y Jake***

Cuando ambos héroes llegaron al Reino de Fuego seguidos de Flambo, que segundos antes les había puesto el hechizo anti-fuego, se encontraron con un palacio destrozado, guardias muertos y esparcidos por doquier, Al seguir adelante entre los escombros, encontraron la corona del rey flama, que hacía notar que antes, alguien había atacado el castillo, entraron al salón principal, donde todo estaba destrozada, la lámpara donde antes estaba Flama y el trono del Rey, estaban totalmente destruidos, el rey flama estaba muy aturdido en el fuego, pero noto la llegada de Finn y Jake, seguidos de Flambo por su puesto.

-Príncipe-Finn voltea a ver al Rey flama y se acerca a este ayudándole a levantarse del piso- Mi hija destruyo todo esto, pero no era ella realmente, era…-Fue interrumpido por Finn-

-Su lado malvado, Ya lo sé, me encontré con ella hace un par de horas, no sabemos hacia donde se fue- El rey flama señala hacia el Este, camino que llevaba al Reino de los Duendes-

-Tú eres el único ahora que puedes detenerla, Tienes que destruir su gema, eso detendrá a mi hija, pero tienen que actuar rápido, porque si su lado maligno toma el control total de ella, destruir su gema no la detendrá, solo valdrá destruirla por completo-Dice el rey flama poniendo su mano en el hombro de Finn-

-¿Pero que pasara si destruyo su gema?, bueno, aparte de perder sus poderes…-Pregunta Finn, aunque la respuesta que le daría el Rey flama era muy Ilógica-

-Volverá a su estado natural, al perder el control sobre su fuego, el poder se dispersara de su cuerpo transformándola en humana, un error muy grande, pero ahora, es lo único que nos puede salvar- quita la mano del hombro de Finn- Ahora muchacho, ¡VE!-Finn se arma de valor y desenfunda su espada de sangre dando un grito de guerra y montándose en el lomo de Jake y saliendo, junto con Flambo hacia el reino de los duendes

* * *

Minutos más tarde, todo en el pequeño Reino de los Duendes estaba sumido en el caos, cadáveres calcinados, hasta desmembrados porque alguna bola de fuego los impacto, se podían observar en el reino, que los pocos que quedaban se escondían de la perpetradora*, La princesa, aun estaba entusiasmada, quería transformar el lugar en su nuevo reino de fuego, pero algo le faltaba, aun mas destrucción, le faltaba acabar con toda vida que hubiera en ese lugar, para una persona común, esa vista sería horrible, desagradable, e incluso aterradora, pues el lugar ya no era tan feliz como antes, todo se fue al carajo en un segundo.

La princesa disfrutaba de la vista mientras la voz en su cabeza le dictaba que hacer, en un acto de despiste recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda de Jake, un perro amarillo mágico, hermano adoptivo de Finn (Aunque este no lo supiera del todo), voló varios metros en el aire y alcanzo a caer arrodillada, sus ojos se llenaron de ira sed de venganza, mucho más de la sentía hace unos momentos, Jake se arrepintió instantáneamente de lo que había hecho, la princesa lo atrapo en una esfera de fuego y lo lanzo hacia una de las torres de la muralla que aun quedaba en pie, esta se derrumbo dejando al perro atrapado entre los escombros, pero con daños menores gracias al escudo, Finn la embosco desde la cima de una casa, con su espada apuntando hacia la frente de la princesa, salto del tejado de la casa con dirección a esta, todo pasaba en cámara lenta pero lo que Finn no se esperaba era que la princesa se volviera una línea de fuego y esquivara su golpe, porque eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió, los cálculos no le salieron muy bien y su espada quedo enterrada en el barro, que al estar tan caliente, atoraron la espada al piso, eso le dio tiempo a la princesa para salir del lugar, y elevarse hasta más arriba de la muralla, elevando sus manos, creo una bola gigante de fuego, Finn creía que no la lanzaría, que no sería capaz de hacer un acto tan Ruin y tan cruel, Pero otra vez se equivoco, la princesa lanzo la bola de fuego que al entrar en contacto con la tierra, estallo desintegrando todo el lugar, Finn, Jake y Flambo Salieron relativamente ilesos ante la explosión, pero el cuerpo del humano ya no daba para más, estaba agotado y apenas se podía mantener en pie luego de que la explosión cesara , la princesa, Jadeando del cansancio, escapo del lugar hacia una cueva que había en una montaña, Jake le perdió el rastro, pues aun estaba atrapado de los pies para abajo entre las pesadas piedras de lo que antes era una torre de defensa, cargo a Finn en su hombro que estaba destrozado porque había perdido a su chica, o al menos ella había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba, solo restaba esperar su próximo ataque, que sería en el lugar que Tanto Finn como Jake nunca se esperaría que atacaría algún día.

**Bueno, eh aquí este capítulo, me imagino que alguien se preguntara sobre la foto de portada del Fic, pues les doy una pista… (Spoiler) lol Jejeje, bueno, cualquier crítica o comentario es aceptado.**

**Buenas noches/Días amigos hasta entonces**

**CABROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS**


	3. Illusia

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo, perdón por tardarme tanto en escribir, pero es que está haciendo un calor tétrico. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron Review:**

**Hantress brigt: Es mala, aunque esto es solo el principio, Aquí tienes el otro capítulo.**

**Finn1997: Jajá, claro, con más comentarios así, es inevitable no seguir, muchas gracias chico.**

**Smarty26: Muchas gracias colega, es un honor que digas eso. Lo de las faltas… A lo mejor es como alguna costumbre que aun trato de quitar. Jajaja Lo mismo colega, Gracias.**

**4Meiko4: Si, tienes razón sobre la narrativa, me di cuenta del cambio pero ahora seguirá de una forma, esa era la reacción que esperaba de alguien sobre lo que dijo el Rey Flama, eres el primero que se da cuenta de eso, Debería darte un premio. La historia va un poco rápido, pero si miras bien, no han pasado más de 4 horas xD, Gracias por tu comentario.**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSS**

**Ilussia **

Ya habían pasado unas tres horas desde que Finn y Jake se enfrentaron a la Princesa Flama en el Reino de los Duendes, en un fallido intento por detenerle, la princesa volvió cenizas todo el lugar, nadie sobrevivió, para Finn, era como si todo el mundo se hubiese desmoronado, eso y él lo mencionado por el Rey Flama sobre que le pasaría a la princesa si la gema se rompía, ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad el Rey Flama?

Su deber como héroe era evitar que la gente muriera, pero eso fue exactamente lo que paso, estaba destrozado.

A eso de las 6:30 AM El sol empezaba a salir, Finn estaba sentado en el bote que había encima de la casa del árbol mirando el amanecer mientras trataba de olvidar lo sucedido en el reino de los duendes, en otro lugar, la historia no era muy diferente, pues en una cueva cerca al océano, una elemental de fuego que no había podido conciliar el sueño, observaba el amanecer sentada en el borde de la cueva mientras dialogaba con su lado malvado, volviendo con Finn, este simplemente observaba el amanecer mientras con una lija, afilaba sus espadas, una de sangre de demonio que le había regalado su padrastro Joshua, y otra de oro que ya estaba un poco desgastada del tiempo que tenia pero aun tenía el filo de una legitima espada, el joven desvió su mirada hacia el horizonte, el amanecer que siempre tan majestuoso le había parecido, fue interrumpido por una vampiresa que lo había estado observando toda la noche, era Marceline, Marceline es una vampira, tiene la piel de color azul verdoso y tonos grises, cabello azul muy oscuro que llega hasta sus tobillos, es alta y delgada, sus ojos pueden cambiar de color. Ella es una vampiresa inteligente y estilizada. Tiene dos marcas en su cuello de color rojo (simula la sangre), causadas por la mordedura de quien la convirtió en vampira. Habitualmente le gusta molestar a Finn y a Jake, Vestía con un overol que tanto a ella como a él humano, les traía un buen recuerdo **(1)**

-¿Qué te pasa pequeño humano?- pregunto Marceline volviéndose visible y con un gorro grande que la protegía del sol-

-¿Acaso la DP No te lo ha dicho?-Pregunta Finn alzando una ceja y Marceline lo niega- Flama se ha salido de control, y ahora la única forma de detenerla es…-

-Rompiendo su gema-Culminan ambos la oración al mismo tiempo-

-Y Transformarla humana…si-Susurra Finn en un tono inaudible para cualquiera pero Marceline estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo-

-Pues eso es trabajo tuyo, enamorado-Da un salto en el aire y se pone rumbo al Dulce Reino-Luego nos vemos Finn-Se despidió la Vampiresa y el humano simplemente alza la mano el señal de que se estaba despidiendo-

-Debo ser fuerte-Repetía el humano en su cabeza un y otra vez mientras entraba por la ventana de su habitación a la casa del árbol, más específicamente, a la cocina-

-Hola hermano, ¿Has dormido algo?-Pregunta Jake preparando el desayuno mientras Finn con una cara parecida a la de un Zombi, se sentaba en la mesa a esperar que su hermano le diera el desayuno-

-No, no eh podido dormir luego de lo que paso en la noche-apoya el mentón sobre la mesa-¿Tú crees que en realidad yo sea un héroe?-Pregunta el humano con una notoria tristeza-

-No digas eso, claro que eres un legitimo héroe, Escucha, lo que paso en el reino de los Duendes le puede pasar a cualquier héroe, ¿Tu que ibas a saber que la princesa perdería la cabeza?-Dice Jake tratando de animar a Finn mientras pone un plato con el desayuno de este en la mesa-

-Tienes razón…-Desenvaina una sonrisa de agradecimiento- Jake… ¿Tú crees que lo que dijo el Rey Flama es cierto?-

-¿Lo de volver a Flama humana?-Desvía la mirada hacia una ventana- Puede ser-Le pone a Finn un plato con su desayuno y un zumo de naranja en un vaso

-Ok… Gracias viejo-Comienza a comer-

-No hay de que-Dice el perro y nota que BMO entra todo embarrado a la casa-¿Dónde estabas BMO?-

-Jugando con futbol **(2)-**Dice la pequeña maquina azul-Estaba jugando cerca del reino de los duendes, pero lo único que hay es un gran hoyo en la tierra y el reino no estaba-Dice la maquina preocupada-

-Lo sabemos, Fue Flama-Dice Jake-

-Se ah vuelto loca-Dice Finn dejando el plato a un lado y agarrando su mochila, las espadas y su gorro de oso polar-Jake y yo vamos el Dulce Reino, ¿Vienes con nosotros o te quedas con futbol y Neptor?-Pregunta Finn con Jake ya fuera de la casa, la maquina simplemente se subió al lomo de Jake seguido de Finn y el perro se volvió gigante con rumbo al dulce reino-

***Mientras tanto en el Dulce reino***

En el dulce reino la situación era muy diferente, la princesa estaba en su laboratorio buscando la forma de hacer mucho mas fuerte a sus guardianes de chicle, Les ordeno a sus dos "Mascotas" Viernes y Lady Arcoíris Vigilar los alrededores del reino, más específicamente, hasta el castillo de los Limonagrios y avisar de inmediato por si había alguna señal de la Princesa Flama, se tenía que tener muchísimo cuidado ahora que ella representaba un peligro potencial, mas del que ya por naturaleza presentaba, Flama se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo los reinos para protegerse de ella, Ya que la noticia de la destrucción de un reino se expandió a una velocidad increíble, Flama transformada en una delgada línea de fuego, burlo la vista de Viernes, el águila gigante de la princesa, y paso a los dominios del reino joya (3), aunque no sabía que la Dulce Princesa siempre estaba sobre seguro, años atrás, puso cámaras térmicas en los bosques de dulce y los aledaños a este, cuando ella paso por una de las cámaras, en el sitio desde donde se controlaban las cámaras, los Banana guardias se dieron cuenta de eso y avisaron a la princesa, ahora comprendía lo escurridiza que podía ser la Ígnea, Unos minutos más tarde, Finn, Jake y BMO Llegaron al laboratorio de la princesa acompañados de su sirviente Mentita, Lo último que se esperaba la princesa era ver a la pequeña maquina por el reino.

-Chicos, No me los esperaba tan temprano por aquí-Saluda la princesa mezclando unos líquidos de color rojo-

-Veníamos para ver si tenías algo para nosotros-Dice Finn

-No, Arcoíris y viernes están vigilando los alrededores del reino en busca de algún rastro de Flama, aunque las bananas guardias dicen que vieron algo en las cámaras del bosque cerca al Reino Joya-Mira a Finn y Jake- ¿Podrían ir a ver si Flama esta allí?-Los Héroes asienten y abren la puerta del laboratorio dispuestos a salir, pero la princesa se acerca a ellos y los interrumpe- Finn, toma, ponte esto- Le entrega un collar con una gema muy rara que colgaba de este- Te servirá al luchar contra la princesa flama-El humano se pone el collar y siente un peso en todo su cuerpo, luego de un par de segundos, el peso desaparece y la gema empieza a brillar- Es un escudo de Diamante, este material es uno que soporta temperaturas extremas (4), pero no duraras mucho hasta que se vuelva grafito o se funda el escudo-

-Ok, Gracias princesa-Salen corriendo hacia el Reino de las Joyas-

***Con la Princesa Flama***

La princesa se encuentra escondida en un bosque cercano al reino joya, observando todo el lugar, buscando una táctica de cómo destruir todo el sitio, aunque no se lo esperaba, alguien la había estado observando desde hacía mucho tiempo, un disparo de flecha se escucho a lo lejos, la princesa cayo arrodillada, el impacto fue hacia ella, una flecha impacto en su estomago, no causo mayor daño, pues la flecha, al tocar a la princesa, se desintegro instantáneamente, pero la punta de esta quedo atrapada en el interior de la princesa, al darse la vuelta, ve a una princesa un tanto peculiar, tiene la piel verde azulado y el pelo largo de color morado o lila oscuro casi igual al de la princesa flama (hacia arriba). Ella sólo lleva un vestido de piel oscura y su cuerpo está cubierto de pintura ceremonial. Tiene una pequeña corona de oro que descansa sobre una calavera en el pelo, que es probablemente parte de la corona. Su vestido se parece a un sostén y taparrabos color café y parece que fue hecho a mano, debido a los bordes rasgados, Se trataba de la princesa salvaje, que estaba empuñando un arco y flecha apuntando hacia ella, el impacto fue inesperado, de la rabia, Flama la envolvió en una esfera de fuego que la estaba empezando a rostizar, el inmenso dolor en su estomago le impidió seguir, desintegrando la esfera dejando caer a la Princesa Salvaje muy quemada e inconsciente en el piso

* * *

-_¿Me permites?, fue un buen golpe-_Dice la voz sorprendida ante la gran resistencia que tenia la princesa en sí-

-Estaba esperando a que me lo preguntaras-Cae en un trance profundo y aparece en una habitación completamente oscura con una pantalla enfrente donde podía ver todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor-

-_Ahora sí, terminemos con esto-_Decidida, la voz inicia el ataque-

* * *

La princesa se lanza al ataque saltando hasta dentro del reino y empezando a lanzar bolas de fuego a las casas que habían en las afueras del palacio, las casas, hechas de diamante apenas sufrían daño, pues al alcanzar cierta temperatura, ese material solo se hacía más fuerte, la princesa noto eso, y se transformo en un Titán de fuego que hacía que su temperatura se elevara a los 4000 ºC, la temperatura en la que todo el lugar empezaba a derretirse.

la gobernante del sitio, La princesa anillo de compromiso miraba desde la cima del palacio que era parecido a la torre de babel, de la era de los humanos (5) como todo el lugar empezaba a derretirse, se acerco asustada al teléfono y llamo a la Dulce Princesa a avisarle, pero no contestaba, era muy raro en ella, miro a lo lejos y pudo divisar un perro amarillo acompañado de un humano y una pequeña consola llegando al reino, pensó que ya estaba salvada, aunque la realidad fuera otra.

Finn y Jake se encontraban escondidos entre el bosque aledaño al Reino, pudieron divisar casi a las afueras del bosque, a una princesa con la piel quemada y excesivamente herida, se acercaron a ella y instantáneamente supieron de quien se trataba, era la princesa salvaje, Finn supo en ese momento que su furia era incontrolable, que solo rompiendo su gema dejaría de representar un serio peligro

-Jake, Bmo lleven a la princesa a su reino, yo me encargare de ella-Desenfunda ambas espadas y se adentra en el reino mientras Jake Y BMO llevan a la princesa a su reino-

Ya dentro de la ciudad, la princesa lanzaba ráfagas de fuego desde su gema, destruyendo todo a su paso, derritiendo a todos sus habitantes, fueran niños, adultos o ancianos, la historia se estaba repitiendo, Finn tenía que evitar eso, corrió hacia el palacio, donde, La Princesa Anillo de Compromiso estaba aterrorizaba viendo tan cruel y sangriento acto, Finn llego en ese instante y abrió la puerta de una patada, la princesa lo vio y se lanzo a abrazarlo mientras lloraba viendo la imagen, Finn simplemente la abrazo por un par de segundos y luego deshizo el abrazo, al ver que estaba lo suficiente mente alto, empuño ambas espadas con fuerza, decidido a hacerlo, se apoyo en la ventana y impulsándose con sus pies, se lanzo hacia Flama, agarrando ambas espadas al revés y sobre su cabeza lo cual le daba una mayor potencia de impacto se desplazaba como un proyectil en el aire, Flama noto eso y de un puñetazo, mando al pobre humano con una fuerza sobrenatural a impactarse de espaldas contra el piso, un kilometro mas allá del reino, pero una de sus espadas dio en el blanco, aunque no con la potencia suficiente para atravesarlo y mucho menos para hacer un daño significativo, pero si para agrietar un poco su gema, así que su poder se vio debilitado al menos en un 20%, de la debilidad, Flama volvió a su forma original, se elevo en el aire y dispuesta a culminar, alzo sus manos y formo una bola gigante de fuego, la lanzo y todo el lugar estallo en una nube de hongo seguida de una onda expansiva levantando una nube de polvo, la princesa escapo del lugar, hacia la misma cueva donde paso la noche. Por otro lado, Finn estaba muy adolorido, Tanto en su mente como en su cuerpo, ya iban 2 veces en que la princesa causaba un estrago de proporciones bíblicas (O Apocalípticas) en un solo día, aunque, el daño no fue el tan significativo, el reino resistió, pero gran parte de sus habitantes estaban muertos o gravemente heridos, Finn se acerco a auxiliarlos pero no sin antes ayudar a la princesa, la bola de fuego impacto contra el palacio causando graves daños a la infraestructura, había un peligro de riesgo, Jake observaba esto mientras BMO Se comunicaba con la DP Para avisarle del ataque, Finn saco a la Princesa del palacio, sorprendido de que esta no hubiera sufrido el menor daño.

-¿Cómo es que no estás quemada?-Pregunto Finn ya afuera del palacio, sentado en una fuente y dialogando con la Princesa, esta saca de su cuello el collar de Finn- ¿Pero qué…?-

-Cuando te abrase, supuse que no lo necesitarías, así que te lo quite y me lo puse yo, me dio doble protección ante el fuego-Le devuelve el collar y le da un beso en la mejilla-Gracias héroe-Se retira a hablar con los habitantes del reino y Jake llega acompañado de BMO Y Se sienta en la fuente a hablar con Finn-

-Estoy cansado de correr hermano-Se queja el perro sentándose y poniendo cara de suplica-

-Jejeje, vamos a casa y prepararemos algo de comer-Jake mira su reloj-

-Son las 11:30 de la mañana, aun queda tiempo para otro desayuno-Agarra a Finn y BMO Y Sale a pasos agigantados hacia la casa del árbol

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, Soy el primero en afirmar que este capítulo estaba largo y muy raro en algunas partes, pero eso se arregla a medida que pasen los capítulos**

**Si tienen alguna idea háganmela saber en los comentarios/Reviews (Como sea)**

**(1): El mismo atuendo que en el capitulo "Betty" o "Simon y marcy" cuando era pequeña**

**(2): No, no es jugar al futbol si no Con futbol, esta bien dicho porque se sabe que BMO Tiene un amigo llamado Futbol**

**(3): Esta 50% inventado, ya que asi le puse al reino de la "Princesa anillo de Compromiso" como para equilibrarlo xD**

**(4): El punto de fundicion del diamante es de 4100 ºC Aproximadamente**

**(5): No se sabe exactamente cuándo fue construido Etemenanki, la torre de Babel, pero probablemente existía antes del reino de Hammurabi (hacia 1792-1750 a. C.) Estaba situada en la ciudad de Babilonia  
**

**Muchas gracias y hasta el martes.**

**CAAABROOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS**


	4. Una hábil oponente

**Hola a todos, aquí sigo con la historia que va interesante hasta ahora…**

**Reviews:**

**Angelita: Gracias, MUCHAS GRACIAS ANGELITA TRAVIESA jajaja**

**SIGAMOOOOOOS**

**Un hábil oponente**

Al menos unas dos semanas habían pasado desde los dos ataques de la princesa flama, no se sabía nada de ella, solo que tenía una parte de la gema rota. Finn se la pasó entrenando junto a Jake la forma de destruir su gema, Era una artimaña con un hábil oponente… O Al menos así pensaba Finn, no podían perder tiempo en encontrarla, cada día que pasaba sin encontrarla era un paso más que la alejaba de ella.

Desde ese día, la actitud del humano se empezó a tornar muy errática y violenta, aunque sabía cómo controlarse, pues era innecesaria tanta violencia si no era por un ataque de la Princesa, ya no era el de antes, ahora al salir de aventura Y/O al matar monstruos, Finn se tornaba muy violento, tanto así que alcanzaba a asustar a Jake, él pensaba que el arte imitaba a la vida, y era cierto, pero en finn ocurría todo lo contrario, la vida imitaba al arte de…llamémoslo así, la venganza.

Por otro lado, la Princesa Flama había estado practicando con espadas, ella misma podría crear una aislando parte de su fuego y solidificándolo, ya lo había hecho antes, Finn le había enseñado un poco, Pero Ixeia le había estado dando instrucciones de cómo luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con ella en caso de emboscada, esto último también había estado practicando, el único obstáculo que le impedía volver todo el mundo cenizas era Finn y Jake, debía deshacerse de ellos, o al menos, buscar la forma de que no representaran un problema para ella, Su actitud era muy fría, aun divertida pues le encantaba destruir cosas, Temperamental, en tal punto que el error más grande de alguno de sus enemigos era hacerle un mínimo rasguño, si lo hacían desaparecerían de la Faz de la tierra, después de todo, ella era el ser más poderoso de Ooo, igualada con el Rey helado, había pasado todo ese tiempo atacando sin piedad cada ser vivo que se encontrara, era natural en ella, aunque eso estaba por cambiar.

El verano golpeaba con fuerza la tierra de Ooo, era Julio y hacia demasiado calor como para quedarse en casa jugando con BMO, Así que la DP les dio la misión de buscar una antigua gema que otorgaba Fuerza y Resistencia a quien la obtuviera, indirectamente ese era el plan de ella, hacer un amuleto o anillo con la gema que hiciera que tanto ella como Finn y Jake se volvieran fuertes, solo por precaución.

Finn y Jake se encontraban en un extenso bosque caminando con mapa en mano hacia la cueva donde supuestamente se encontraba la gema, durante el camino, ambos sentían que los estaban observando, que alguien desde las alturas los estaba siguiendo, pues los arboles eran tan altos que cualquier cosa podría esconderse y emboscarlos, solo bastaba con bajar la guardia para llevarse un gran susto, la sensación de que alguien los seguía se hacía cada vez más exasperante, aunque no oían ni veían nada fuera de lo común, si tenían suma precaución ante una sorpresa, Finn tenía ambas espadas en mano, y Jake su espada que tanto tiempo había guardado… Un inmenso silencio invadió el ambiente por un segundo, Finn puso su vista al frente vio una figura con dos espadas rojas brillantes en la mano, no estaba al 100% seguro de quien era, pues una capucha le tapaba la cara, el muchacho empuño sus espadas con fuerza y se acercó a la figura que deshizo la capucha** (1)** dejando ver si identidad, era la princesa flama, teína una mirada fría como el hielo, Finn se asustó un poco con ello, pues estaba acostumbrado a verla con una sonrisa, o al menos, alguna señal de felicidad, se acercó a Finn quedando unos metros ambos alejados

-Tu…-Dijeron ambos a la vez-

-Ah pasado tiempo-Dice Finn-No quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero ayudarte-

-Pues olvídate de ello-Pone cara de furia y se lanza al ataque con ambas espadas, Finn no se esperaba tanta habilidad de ella para manejar las espadas, sus ataques eran rápidos e inesperados, apenas podía esquivarlos o bloquearlos, luego de una serie de ataques, Finn con una de sus espadas lanzo al ataque hacia su frente, pero el ataque fue tan obvio que Flama lo alcanzo a esquivar, haciendo que Finn pasara delante de ella, aprovecho y paso las espadas por su costado dejándole una cortadura en el costado derecho de Finn-¿Te dolió?-Ironiza Flama viendo a Finn arrodillado y con una mano tapando la herida, cuando se acercó a culminar con la vida del humano, se olvidó completamente de Jake, que se lanzó a proteger a Finn enterrándole la espada con una hoja muy afilada atravesando su abdomen, la princesa suspiro cayendo de rodillas al piso viendo como todo se ponía negro y perdiendo la conciencia por un segundo, despertó en un cuarto oscuro con una pantalla enfrente, ahora lo entendía, su lado malvado la había salvado, se hizo la desmayada hasta que Jake bajara la guardia

-Ups…creo que me pase-Desentierra la espada-¿Esta bien Finn?-Se vuelve una camilla cargando a Finn-

-Si…estoy bien, nada que unas lágrimas de ciclope no curen en un momento-Desvía la mirada hacia Flama y ve que ya no está- O-oye He-Hermano…-Se asusta dejando caer sus espadas-

-¿Hmm?-Desvía al mirada hacia donde estaba flama, ve que no está y cae preso del miedo, ambos se observan y cuando Jake posa su mirada al frente, el susto fue mayúsculo al ver unos ojos negros muy pegados a él, su mirada de fuego inexpresiva y fría causaban temor en ambos, Finn con fuerza sobrenatural se levantó y agarro su espada de sangre de demonio, aunque lanzo una patada dejando caer a la princesa varios metros adelante esta se recuperó rápidamente-

-Acabemos con esto-Deshace sus espadas y crea una bola gigante de fuego, al momento de lanzarla, una flecha pasa tan cerca de ella que hizo que la bola cayera encima de ella, aunque salió ilesa, sentía como su poder se iba, su gema estaba empezando a fallar por culpa de una grieta que había estado ganando tamaño con los días-No…-Gruñe y se transforma en una delgada línea de fuego escapando del lugar, Finn se apoyó en su espada, hizo demasiada fuerza, perdía la conciencia, todo se volvía borroso, hasta que se volvió negro y cayó al piso, lo último que vio fue a Jake acercándose a el

***Horas más tarde***

Jake dejo a Finn en el hospital del dulce reino y se retiró a contarlo lo sucedido a la Dulce princesa, Al llegar al palacio, se encontró con la princesa en la sala principal hablando con los más pequeños del reino, al ver a Jake con el cuerpo ligeramente quemado luego de la emboscada de Flama, se preocupó más por el que por los pequeños

-Ok pequeños, pueden irse, nos veremos la otra semana-Los pequeños se levantan y se despiden de la princesa para luego salir corriendo del palacio-¿Qué paso Jake? ¿Consiguieron la gema que les pedí?-

-No, fuimos emboscados por la princesa Flama, Finn esta con una cortadura a un costado y…-Lo interrumpe la princesa-

-¿Una cortadura?-Pregunta confundida

-Sí, fue un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo, Finn apenas pudo contener sus ataques por un par de segundos, lo cortaron a un costado y yo la atravesé por el abdomen con esto-Enseña su espada y la princesa pone una cara de asustada, no por la espada sino por el hecho de que en lugar de haber espantado a flama simplemente la habían hecho enfurecer más-

-¿Qué has hecho que?-Pregunta asustada mientras se levanta bruscamente del trono (si se le puede llamas así… ¿No?), Jake simplemente levanta los hombros-Solo la has hecho enfurecer más…Dios, como vuelva a atacar estaremos en serio peligro… hay que avisar a todos, serás mi cartero-Jake pone una cara de felicidad, pues siempre quiso ser cartero… ¿O Era lechero?-Envía una invitación a todos los reinos excepto al espacio grumoso y el Reino de Fuego, para que vengan a una reunión de emergencia, y así estar preparados ante un ataque de la princesa flama- Jake asiente y se va a repartir las cartas.

Unas horas después, ya a la noche, Jake llega muy cansado a la casa del árbol y se va a dormir, ya a las 3 de la mañana, bajo por un bocadillo nocturno, pero una luz cegadora que daba vueltas a la casa del árbol lo estaba asustando, tocaron la puerta y Jake se acerca a abrir, del miedo no pregunto quién era, solo abrió lentamente y al ver quien era, cerró la puerta de golpe amontonando un montón de cosas en ella para que Flama, la cosa que había estado rondando por la casa del árbol, no entrara, mal intento, aunque si tenía que matarla o hacerle mucho daño lo haría… por Finn

**Ok… este capítulo estaba muy raro, pero como me estoy cambiando de casa, supuse que sería de mala educación no dejarles capítulos, estaba corto, lo sé, pero os lo compensare en el próximo capítulo, cada vez queda menos para el final, si no me dais ideas, esto será demasiados cortos, chicos.**

**Gracias por leer**

**ADIOS**

**CAAABROOOONEEEEEEEEEESSSS**


	5. En peligro

**Muy buen día a todos, ¿Cómo están?... espero que bien.**

**Reviews:**

**Angelita: Muchas gracias angelita, aquí vengo con el otro capítulo.**

**Smarty: Muchas gracias colega, enserio, me alegra que te gustara la historia…Seguiré así…**

**Como sea… Sigamos…**

**En peligro**

Jake abre la puerta, pero la cierra de golpe al toparse con unos ojos negros y una mirada fría como el hielo, empieza a amontonar cosas en la puerta, pero al llegar a la cocina, una enorme bola de fuego paso atrás del destruyendo la estufa y el piso de madera que había debajo de esta, Jake se topó con los restos de una adolecente que había muerto hacía muchos años, Tenía algo que ver con Finn, pero no lograba recordar quien era, se acercó al esqueleto y con una mano lo agarro, rompió una ventana y empezó a escapar de la princesa flama, se estiraba lo más que podía, mientras la princesa lo seguía de cerca mientras se acercaba al Dulce reino, apenas entraron en el Bosque de dulce, un rayo monocromático paso muy cerca de Jake impactando en el pecho de la princesa flama haciendo que esta volara varios metros hacia atrás estrellando su cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol, entre la oscuridad de la noche, un cuerpo largo y de los colores del arcoíris se acercaba a Jake, Era su novia arcoíris que estaba haciendo guardia por el bosque, cuando se acercó a saludar a Jake, noto que la princesa estaba de pie y su fuego aumentando violentamente, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, la voz de un guardián de chicle retumbo por todo el lugar.

-¡Amenaza detectada!, ¡Protéjanse!-Un chorro de agua sale de la boca del guardián tocando a Flama, esta gime del dolor y escapa del lugar-Amenaza alejándose-El guardián regresa a su lugar

-Gracias cariño-Jake le da un beso a Arcoíris y ambos se van al laboratorio del dulce reino en donde estaba la Princesa- Hola princesa-

- ¿Jake, Arcoíris?, ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?-Se pregunta sorprendida y Jake deja los restos en el suelo, La DP Los reconoce al instante- Shoko…-

-¿Quién?-Pregunta Lady Arcoíris-

-Es Shoko, el antepasado de Finn… ¿Que se supone que hagamos con su esqueleto?-Mira a Jake curiosa-

-Pensé que vendría bien algo de ayuda, y si puedes usar tu suero descalaverizador… a lo mejor nos ayude con Flama-Era una muy buena idea, pero había algo que no le encajaba a la princesa-

-No se… podría ser peligroso-Se lo piensa- Ok, probaremos con el suero-Jake se emociona provocando una risilla en Arcoíris-Pero puede que algo les pase a Finn y Shoko al pasar del tiempo (1)- Empieza a buscar el frasco donde tenía un poco del suero-

-¿Algo como que?-Pregunta arcoíris-

-No sé, puede que el universo se deshaga de alguno de los dos, pero no es seguro que pase-La DP Encuentra el Frasco con el líquido, se acerca a los restos y le hecha un par de gotas, una luz resplandeciente empezó a emanar el esqueleto mientras se empezaba a llenar de músculos, venas, Etcétera…al cabo de un minuto, el suero rindió el efecto completo con éxito, Shoko empezó a despertar provocando unas lágrimas de alegría en la Dulce Princesa, apenas abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada de la DP, Arcoíris y Jake, estaba muy confundida, levanto su torso y puso su mano derecha en su pecho, pues se sentía como si hubiera dormido de hacía mucho rato, noto que aún le faltaba su brazo izquierdo (**Corrijan si me equivoco**), miro arrepentida a la Dulce Princesa, pues creía que aún estaba molesta por haberle robado el amuleto, pero ese pensamiento se disipo al sentir que la princesa la estaba abrazando muy fuerte- Bienvenida de nuevo, Amiga-

-¿N-no estas molesta por haberte…?- Pregunta Shoko y se sonroja un poco de la vergüenza-

-¿Cómo podría estarlo?, yo ya sabía que trabajabas para los chicos del baño, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo…-Le tiende la mano, Shoko la agarra y se levanta del piso, Shoko era una adolecente de 15 años, vestía con un vestido de color verde de manga corta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un cinturón que le amarraba en las caderas el vestido estaba un poco rasgado en los bordes, sus ojos eran de color verde al igual que su piel, con la diferencia de que su piel era un poco más oscura, un cinturón que pasaba por su hombro derecho y en el cargaba una daga, como protección, cargaba consigo un bolso amarrado al cinturón del vestido, unos zapatos que eran algo así como unas zapatillas o unos Converse de color negro y un largo cabello de color perfectamente negro que le llegaba hasta las un poco más arriba de las rodillas-

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-

-Por lo menos unos 300 años-Shoko se sorprende ante la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado- Ya me deshizo de los chicos del baño unos días luego de tu muerte

-Me lo suponía…-Mira a Jake y Arcoíris- ¿Quiénes son?-

-Él es Jake, Hermano de Finn, y ella es Lady Arcoíris, La mascota real del reino y novia de Jake-Ambos se presentan ante Shoko, pero la DP Recordó que Finn aún seguía en el hospital del reino-Jake, ¿Vas por Finn un momento?-Jake asiente y se estira hasta el Dulce Hospital-

-¿Quién es Finn?-

-Es un humano… tu eres su antepasado…-La DP Recuerda dos cosas, una: que tenía aún el brazo robótico de Shoko guardado en su habitación y dos: que tenía a su tigresa criogenizada en los sub-terraneos del castillo, Aplaudió cinco veces y apareció su sirviente Mentita con una caja que se le hacía inconfundible para Shoko, el sirviente se acercó y le entrego la caja, está la abrió y se puso el brazo robótico en su brazo izquierdo, abrazo instantáneamente a la dulce princesa con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba muy arrepentida por sus actos anteriores, esta correspondió al abrazo- Ya todo quedo atrás- Deshace el abrazo- Mentita, trae a su compañera-La menta obedece y se va a descongelar a la tigresa de bengala-

-¿Y Mi tigresa?-

-Ya la traerá mentita, la congele un año luego de que murieras, lo hice con la esperanza de que algún día volvieras- Jake llega con Finn en su lomo, el humano no traía camisa, pues unas vendas un poco ensangrentadas le cubrían parte del torso-

-¿Para qué me trajiste?-Finn se frota los ojos, pues aún estaba medio dormido, cuando llegan a la ventana del laboratorio, Finn casi se cae del lomo de Jake, pues se le hacía prácticamente imposible ver a su vida pasada en persona, con excepción del sueño que tuvo gracias a BMO- ¿Shoko?-

-¿Eres Finn?- El humano asiente y se baja del lomo de su hermano caminando hacia Shoko-

***En algún lugar de Ooo***

Flama llegaba una cueva en unas montañas que conectaban con el océano, apenas toco tierra, sintió un dolor inmenso en todo el cuerpo cuando volvió a la normalidad, la estaban hiriendo demasiado.

-No podemos dejar que nos hagan daño-Se acuesta en el piso y empezó a sentir una gran somnolencia a causa de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho, seguido del potente ataque de Arcoíris- No… debemos… dejar… que…-Cae en un profundo sueño-

***Sueño de Flama***

Se encontraba transformada en un titán de fuego y luchando contra los Guardianes de la promesa real mientras le disparaban con cañones ubicados en la muralla del Dulce Reino, Lanzo una enorme bola de fuego a los guardianes derritiéndolos de inmediato, se acercó a la muralla para destruirla pero vio que Finn desde al aire con espada en mano se acercaba rápidamente a ella, lo alcanzo a agarrar con su mano derecha y el humano comenzó a derretirse, acto seguido volviéndose cenizas, un búho amarillos se posó en su hombro recitando unas palabras.

-El arte imita a la vida-La princesa despierta de golpe-

***Finn del sueño de Flama***

Se despierta de golpe, sudando frio y con un semblante preocupante, aunque eso se disipo cuando olvido parte del sueño, eran las 5:00 AM y ya empezaba a salir el sol en Ooo, así que se sentó en la entrada de la cueva a observar el alba y el amanecer

***Con Finn y Shoko* **

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el tejado del palacio mientras observaban en amanecer, estar junto a su antepasado era una experiencia única para el humano, eso respondía el gusto suyo por los Ninjas, ella era por definición un ninja o… una mercenaria.

-¿Tu conocías a la Dulce Princesa antes de morir?- Pregunto Finn, aunque la respuesta era obvia, solo estaba buscando tema de conversación-

-Sí, fui contratada por los chicos del baño, una banda que operaba en todo Ooo, para robar el amuleto de la Princesa, pero no lo logre, caí al rio radioactivo que está bajo el palacio y unas horas después, pase a mejor vida… y tu…¿Cómo la conociste?-

-Mis padres adoptivos, Joshua y Margaret eran muy amigos de ella, de ahí la conozco a ella, siempre ha sido como una madre para mí, aunque... siento algo por ella-Eso ultimo lo dice algo confuso-¿Tu recuerdas algo de tu pasado?-

-Si… mi tormentoso pasado, mi madre era humana y mi padre un humanoide, intercambiaron mi brazo cuando estaba pequeña por una computadora-Finn se sorprende- Tiempo más tarde, me dejaron en un Dojo junto a mi tigresa que era un regalo de ellos, ahí fue donde aprendí artes marciales, Jamás volví a verlos, gracias a eso me volví una mercenaria y con el dinero conseguía cosas de comer para mí y para mi tigresa-Cuenta la historia con algo de melancolía-

-Pues yo jamás conocí a mis padres reales, Conocí a mi padre, Martí, pero resultó ser un idiota…aunque… siempre me hubiera gustado tener un brazo robótico, como el tuyo-Se fija en su brazo-

-Es una tortura, créeme…-Mentita asoma su cabeza desde una ventana-

-Muchachos, La princesa quiere verlos-Se va hacia el palacio

-Sera mejor que vallamos a ver que quiere la princesa—

***Ya abajo en la sala principal del palacio***

Cuando llegaron ambos muchachos al salón principal, la primera impresión de Shoko fue ver a su tigresa, esta se emocionó y se lanzó a lamerla (O besarla…)

-Creí que no volvería a verte-Abraza a la tigresa y esta corresponde al abrazo, unos segundos después, deshace el abrazo y la tigresa se sienta al lado de ella- Gracias Princesa…-

-No tienes que agradecerme…-se levanta del trono- Aunque no los llame solo por eso… Hoy habrá una reunión de emergencia de todos los reinos de Ooo y necesito que alguien se encargue de Flama hasta que termine la reunión... ¿Podrías hacer ese favor, Finn?- Dice la Dulce Princesa

-Claro, no hay problema, Shoko y yo nos encargaremos de ella-Shoko asiente, quería tener algo de acción luego de tanto tiempo-

-Así me gusta chicos-Aparece mentita-

-Su majestad, Las princesas están llegando-Anuncia la mentita mientras la Piñata anunciaba cada vez que una princesa llegaba, Primero fue la Princesa Slime y luego la princesa desayuno, y comenzaron a llegar hasta que al final, la última que llego, fue la Princesa salvaje. En pocos minutos, las bananas guardias colocaron una mesa redonda gigante con unas sillas en el salón principal, ya listo todo, las princesas se sentaron, Finn y Shoko aún no se habían ido, estaban esperando la orden de la DP-

-¿Es seguro estar aquí?-Pregunta la Princesa desayuno-

-Sí, Finn, Jake y Shoko protegerán el reino de los ataques de Flama-Pueden irse Chicos- Estos obedecen y salen del reino,

***Con Finn Y Shoko***

Finn, Jake y Shoko (Con su tigresa) ya habían salido del Dulce Reino, se encontraban caminando cerca del Reino de Hielo, Shoko aún no entendía contra quien estaban luchando, ni tampoco sabía si ese alguien era muy poderoso o era solo un estorbo.

-Finn… ¿Contra quién estamos luchando?-Finn, Montado en el lomo de Jake saca ambas espadas, pues veía a su oponente en el Horizonte-

-Contra una elemental de fuego-Le lanza la espada de oro a Shoko y esta la agarra en el aire- ¿Sabes luchar con espada?-

-Sí, pero manejo mejor la daga-Divisa a la elemental que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos, vagamente ve que tenía un rubí un poco roto en su frente, reconoció instantáneamente que se trataba de una princesa- La princesa del reino del fuego…¿Cómo esperas que la detengamos?

-Rompiendo su rubí, es lo único que la detendrá, pero es muy escurridiza y muy hábil también, deberías tener cuidado al luchar contra ella- Ambos se bajan del lomo de sus compañeros y empuñan la espada con fuerza-

-No debe ser tan difícil-

-¿Tú crees?- Ironiza Finn y Flama aterriza enfrente de ellos con una espada en cada mano-

-¿Quién es tu amiga Finn querido?-Dice Flama en tono Burlón-

-Una vieja amiga-Empuña la espada con fuerza y ambos se lanzan al ataque mientras Jake y la tigresa observaban el duelo, Shoko se lanzó al ataque dando un salto pasando por arriba de flama rodeándola al instante, Flama sonrió maliciosamente y enterró ambas espadas en el suelo liberando una gran ráfaga de fuego hacia ambos humanos (3), Por suerte pudieron esquivar el fuego, en el instante que Flama desentierra las espadas, Finn y Shoko se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, La elemental se transformó en una delgada línea de fuego justo antes de que las espadas de los humanos chocaran contra su cuerpo, provocando así que los dos se chocaran casi de frente, esto solo enfureció Shoko, la chica dio un gran salto impulsándose en el hombro de Finn y cuando vio a Flama de espaldas, lanzo su espada con fuerza hacia la cabeza de esta pero el intento fue bloqueado por la elemental al poner sus espadas en X, Shoko retrocedió un poco adoptando posición defensiva, Finn aprovecho esto y corrió hasta estar a unos centímetros de Shoko para caer en zancadilla provocando que Flama se resbalara cayendo de caras contra el frio pasto rompiendo la punta de su rubí, no se vio muy afectada, pero al darse vuelta y tratar de levantarse, noto que Shoko había puesto la espada en su cuello y amenazaba con asesinarla en ese instante, pero la confusión el ella creció al notar una sonrisa en la cara de Flama, Cuando Finn se levantó, se acercó rápidamente a Flama y esta se transformó en un titán de fuego, cosa que no dio efecto, pues su poder se vio debilitado drásticamente al usarlo con la gema casi rota.

-No, no, no, no, no… Ahora no- Maldice Flama su suerte mientras sentía como su fuego se iba de las manos, se transformó en una delgada línea de fuego y escapo del lugar hacia las tierras desconocidas (Lugar que queda atrás del reino helado)

-Fue Difícil-Finn cae de rodillas, pues no estaba del todo recuperado luego de que flama casi lo asesinara unos días atrás-

-Como no la detengamos romper su gema será el menor de nuestros problemas-Dice Shoko con la espada en el hombro mientras su tigresa y Jake se acercaban

**Bueno… Tenía mis dudas sobre si poner a Shoko o no, pero la puse nada más para hacer la historia un poco más larga, me dará algo de trama con ella cerca…**

**Si le gusto, comenten y Denle Follow o Favoritos…**

**1: Es una especie de paradoja temporal, que trata sobre que si eso pasa, el universo se desharia de los dos... mal explicado pero... Bueno xD**

**2:-Ni idea de cual era-**

**3: Yo siempre creia que Shoko era Humana, aunque la Wikia dice lo contrario, nadie dice que no lo sea**

**Hasta entonces…**

**CABROOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS**

**UPDATE: Puse las acotaciones**


	6. Intento Fallido

**Muy buenas amigos y amigas, bienvenidos de nuevo a esta historia…Reviews al final del capítulo.**

**Intento Fallido**

Mientras ambos humanos regresaban al dulce reino, el ambiente allí era muy pesado, pues tenían que planear rápido una estrategia en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control.

-Muy bien, las eh reunido aquí para hablar sobre un tema importante, La princesa Flama-Todas asienten, eso era de lo que se hablaba en todos lados-Como ya sabemos, Flama se ha salido de control, se ha vuelto una maquina imparable de destrucción, y por eso estamos aquí, para planear una estrategia para detenerla-Dice la DP, Pero antes de seguir, interrumpe Slime-

-Pero Finn ya se está ocupando de ella, ¿Por qué nos preocupamos de un ataque?-

-Porque Finn aún es un muchacho, sus sentimientos condicionan su capacidad, él no quiere hacerle daño a Flama…-Explica brevemente la Dulce Princesa pero nuevamente es interrumpida por otra princesa-

-¿Entonces porque lo intento cuando me salvo?-Replica la Princesa anillo de compromiso-

-Porque él tiene el corazón de un héroe y el valor suficiente para actuar como tal, no obstante, al ser la princesa su novia, él no puede dar todo de sí sin primero hacerle daño-Se levanta de la silla-Pero bueno, a lo que vinimos…-En ese momento Finn, Jake y Shoko entran a la sala principal del reino-Chicos… ¿Qué paso?-

-Nos topamos con Flama, pero gracias a Shoko dejara de molestar un buen tiempo-Dice Finn y le entrega el pedazo de Rubí roto a la DP-Espero que puedas averiguar cómo liberarla de su lado malvado sin hacerle daño-Dice con ojos casi suplicantes

-Lo intentare…-

***Una semana más tarde***

Una larga semana había pasado desde aquel encuentro de princesas que no termino por acordarse nada, al final quedo una sola opción: Destruir su gema. Pero claro, era fácil decirlo, pero difícil hacerlo. En esa semana, Flama, estaba buscando la forma de mejorar más en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pese a los consejos de Ixeia que le decía que usara su poder elemental, pero claro, este estaba muy debilitado y la única forma de evitar que el poder se perdiera poco a poco hasta terminar evaporándose de su cuerpo era concentrarlo todo en su gema, por otro lado, Finn y Jake habían estado de aventura recolectando cosas y salvando gente, lo típico de siempre, Shoko se la había pasado recorriendo todo Ooo con su tigresa, era un lugar muy cambiado a comparación de hacía 300 años.

Eran aproximadamente las tres y media de la mañana y Jake estaba en casa con Neptor y BMO, Finn se encontraba en los alrededores del Reino mora, se había escapado mientras su hermano Jake dormía, necesitaba un momento para despejar su mente, ese día había súper luna, algo curioso que según la Dulce Princesa, ocurre cada cierto tiempo, la luz iluminaba todo el lugar como si de una farola se tratara, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por una extensa llanura que terminaba en un bosque que daba a parar al desierto, cerca del Reino Slime cuando una voz muy peculiar le hablo de pronto.

-¿Estás Perdido héroe?-Le pregunta Shoko montada en el lomo de su tigresa, Finn voltea a verla y se sorprende al verla por ese sitio-

-Eh… no, solo estaba caminando un poco, despejándome la mente, ya sabes-Trata de no aparentar melancolía- ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?, ¿Estabas siguiéndome?-Dice en todo de broma-

-No podía dormir así que salí a dar un paseo-Fija su mirada hacia la luna pero ve una línea de fuego proveniente de Flama que andaba por los alrededores, la vio aterrizar en el bosque, muy cerca del Reino Mora-Eh… Finn, veo algo…-

-Vamos, hay que atraparla-Decididos, salen a correr lo más rápido que pueden hacia el denso bosque que se veía iluminado por una luz proveniente de una casa a mitad de un bosque-

-¿No se supone que esa casa estaba abandonada?-Dice Shoko llegando un poco antes que Finn a la entrada del bosque

-Vamos adentro, quizá se trate de flama-

***Dentro de la casa***

**-**_Bien, ahora debes hacer una cosa: Concentrar todo tu poder de fuego en la gema, si lo haces bien, tú poder aumentaría en un 90%-_

_-_Está bien, lo intentare-Se arrodilla y su fuego empezó a crecer de forma lenta, una especie de humo rojo emanaba de Flama cada vez que pasaban los segundos, pero se vio interrumpida al oír que tocaban la puerta- ¡AUCH!, ¿Pero quién nos habrá seguido hasta aquí?-Dice quejambrosa, pues al ser interrumpida sentido un gran dolor de cabeza repentino-

_-Yo me encargo-_La gema comienza a brillar y Flama abre los ojos, pudo ver a una pequeña niña pelirroja con la piel morena y un vestido de dormir-

-¿Esa es tu forma física?-Pregunta Flama curiosa-

-No, es solo una artimaña, así nadie sospechara que estas aquí, suerte que esta casa tiene una habitación- Ixeia abre lentamente la puerta- Sigue concentrando tu poder, cuando termines yo volveré a la gema-Sale de la habitación y acto seguido, cierra la puerta tras ella y la esconde con un viejo librero que había tirado cerca de la entrada, Finn sigue llamando a la puerta- Ya voy- Abre la puerta con una mano y con la otra se frota un ojo disimulando somnolencia- ¿Quién eres y que quieres?

-Oh, hola pequeña, soy Finn y ella es Shoko, vinimos porque vimos a alguien pasar por este bosque, de casualidad… ¿No habrás visto a una elemental de fuego pasar recientemente por aquí?-

-No, no eh visto a nadie-

-¿Podemos echar un vistazo a tu casa?-Pregunta amablemente Shoko

-N-No, a mi A-abuela no le gustan los extraños en casa-Trata de disimular tranquilidad, pero no lo logra-

-Oh vamos, solo será un segundo, necesito asegurarme de algo-Finn abre la puerta y entra sin permiso a la casa-Hmm… Bonita casa-Nota que la puerta tras el librero emanaba un extraño humo rojo-

-No deberían estar aquí, como se entere mi abuela se va a enfadar-

-Y Dime… ¿A qué se dedica tu abuela?-Finn ya sabía que la pequeña estaba disimulando, pero solo quería soltar algo de información-

-ah…este… Es bruja, en este momento está en la ciudad de los magos, no tardara el regresar…-Trata de mentir pero Finn ya sabía que estaba mintiendo- Váyanse de aquí, como se enfade mi abuela me va a castigar- Cierra la puerta tras ella cuando Shoko entra a la casa-

-Un trabajo muy interesante…-Agarra el librero y lo aparta con cuidado-

-No entres hay, mi abuela guarda todas sus cosas hay, como se le pierda algo me matara… Por favor Váyanse ya-Pone cara triste y empieza a sollozar-

-Interesante…-Agarra el pomo de la puerta y cuando da vuelta hacia la niña, la ve con unos ojos negros y una mirada inexpresiva

-Se te acaba el tiempo, niño-Se desvanece y ambos humanos se miran sorprendidos y asustados, Finn abre la puerta de golpe y un calor sofocante sale de la habitación, al ver dentro de ella, se topó con flama, un segundo después ella levanto la mirada, Finn noto que sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y llenos de ira, un terror interno le impidió hacer alguna acción y Flama emprendió vuelo destruyendo la casa con los humanos dentro, el destino de Flama era el Reino Mora que estaba muy cerca de ahí-

-Eso no me lo esperaba-Dice Finn saliendo entre los escombros-

-Ni yo-Dice Shoko mientras su tigresa le ayudaba a librarse de los escombros-

-Se fue al reino mora, hay que seguirla para impedir que destruya el reino-Se levanta rápidamente y empieza a correr hacia el Reino mora-

Ya en el reino mora las cosas empezaban a ponerse feas por el hecho de que al estar prácticamente hecho de hojas, flores, ETC, Se incendiaria muy fácil con los ataques de flama y así fue, Cuando la presencia de flama se impregno por todo el reino, la mayoría empezó a correr en busca de algún lugar para esconderse, no sirvió de nada y como si de un lanzallamas se tratara, Flama lanzo con sus manos fuego hacia todos los lugares que viera, y a cualquier ser que se tropezara con ella, sintió la presencia de ambos humano y decidió que sería una buena idea deshacerse de ellos de una vez por todas, se elevó en el aire y comenzó a brillar muy fuerte iluminando la noche en un atardecer rojizo, el espectáculo de luz era una maravilla, a muchos se les olvido lo que pasaba en ese momento, Finn y Shoko entraron a la cuidad con un pequeño retraso pero ya era un poco tarde, Flama se elevó unos metros en el cielo, acto seguido formo una esfera de fuego que la cubrió por completo y se lanzó hacia el suelo como si de un misil se tratase, Finn y Shoko salieron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron hacia afuera del reino pero ya era muy tarde, apenas Flama toco el suelo, una explosión sacudió todo Ooo mientras una enorme nube en forma de hongo se levantaba con fuerza desde el suelo despertando a todos de golpe.

***En el Dulce Reino***

La Dulce Princesa se encontraba durmiendo en ese momento cuando un haz de luz seguido de un fuerte temblor la despertó de golpe de la cama, miro por la ventana y vio una gran nube en forma de hongo emergiendo de la tierra, corrió hasta la habitación de Shoko solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba, corrió hasta que se encontró con mentita.

-No hay tiempo Majestad, sígame- Corrieron por un pasillo hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban las cámaras de seguridad- Hemos perdido las cámaras del Reino mora, lo último que se vio fue al Joven Finn, Shoko y a Flama-

-¿Shoko?, pero ella estaba aquí-

-No, salió con su tigresa hace 1 hora-

-No puede ser…-Saca su Móvil y llama a Marceline

-¿Qué_ quieres cara de chicle?-_Contesta de mala gana la reina vampiro-

-Hubo una explosión en el Reino mora, te espero allá en 10 minutos, Finn y Shoko estaban hay-

-¿_Pero qué hacían ahí esos dos?-Se enfada- Esta bien Bonnie iré para allá-_

***Luego de unos minutos en el reino mora***

La dulce princesa se encontraba subida en el hombro de un Guardia de dulce mientras llegaba al Reino mora y una nube negra salía del lugar completamente en ruinas, Bajo del hombro del guardián y se encontró con la tigresa de Shoko tratando de retirar unos escombros, una pista de donde estaba Shoko, con la ayuda del guardia retiro toda la madera que había encima de Shoko liberándola, pero esta estaba muy herida e inconsciente, solo faltaba Finn, dado a que no había más rastros de vida en el lugar salvo a un enorme cráter que había en la plaza principal.

Pasaban los minutos y el guardián se llevó a Shoko al Dulce hospital, al lugar comenzaron a llegar las princesas de otros reinos, la primera en acercarse fue la princesa anillo de compromiso que con ayuda de gente de su reino empezaron a remover escombros en busca de alguien con vida, pero no había nada, solo ciudadanos calcinados y vueltos cenizas por todos los lugares, tras una búsqueda, La tigresa indico donde estaba Finn, entre las 2 princesas y algunos ciudadanos quitaron los escombros y vieron que el muchacho estaba con la piel ennegrecida y muy herido a causa de la explosión, estaba respirando muy levemente, La DP No se explicaba como ambos chicos seguían vivos luego de eso, Un minuto después llego Marceline.

-¿Pero qué paso aquí?-Se preguntó para si Marceline al ver el lugar en ruinas y completamente quemado

-Hasta el momento sabemos que fue flama-Dice La DP

-¿Y Dónde está Finn?-

-Se lo acaba de llevar la Tigresa de Shoko en su lomo hace un momento-

-¿Y ahora cual es el plan? ¿Escondernos hasta que Flama acabe con cada uno de nosotros?-

-Según Finn, Si se destruye su Rubí ella perdería sus poderes y se convertiría en humana, así que no podemos hacer más que intentar destruirlo-

-¿Y Porque no se lo dicen al Rey helado? Él podría helarla por unos minutos y de paso romper su gema-Sonaba una buena idea, pero dudaban que el Rey helado aceptara sin primero pedir algo-

-¿Tú crees que nos ayude?-

-Eso déjamelo a mí-Dice Marceline con una sonrisa siniestra-

Pasaron las horas y Marceline se llevó a la DP Al dulce reino mientras que en el lugar del incidente solo quedaron la Princesa anillo de compromiso y la Princesa Desayuno que había llegado unos minutos antes.

La Dulce princesa no podía dormir sin primero pensar en lo que paso, y en lo que le podría pasar a Finn y a Shoko si se seguían arriesgando tanto, y encima de todo, en el plan de destruir su gema, sonaba muy descabellado pero tanto Finn como ella sabían que era lo único que funcionaria, aunque el plan de Marceline de llamar al Rey helado no estaba tan mal, pero también sería peligroso considerando lo que había pasado hacía ya dos o tres años, en pocas palabras, era un mal plan que no podía ser alterado.

**Bueenooo, aquí el sexto capítulo, perdón si el final fue muy raro, pero me quede sin ideas para terminar bien este cap. en el siguiente planeo hacer la aparición como "Relleno" de un personaje de Pokemon, me refiero al Ralts, pero de momento solo esta como una posibilidad, es que me estoy quedando sin ideas, dadme alguna…**

**Lo de Shoko… la puse como Personaje Principal, mas no como relleno, eso ya es un poco raro decir que es nada más relleno…**

**Reviews:**

**Angelita: Ya la aprovechare, ya veras, Gracias Angelita traviesa xD**

**4Meikos4: No pasa nada con que te tardes con los Reviews… Lo de la espada dorada tenía que poner alguna como por si acaso, Gracias por la idea del RH, Me había olvidado del… y de flambo, Ambos tenemos ideales parecidos xD, lo de Diviso, no sabía que palabras poner, Tomo nota. No creo que Finn lastima a la PF Solo porque es mala… o… al menos espero que no se me ocurra eso, lo de Ixeia es solo una artimaña para no confundirme de nombre. Lástima a Finn por el hecho de que su lado malvado le dicta que hacer, Ojala tuvieras pesadillas con esa mirada :v, Me imagino ese grito xD, Ostias… es el derecho… da igual, de todas forma perdió un brazo :YaoMing, De hecho, es el único Fic en español donde aparece Shoko, y el único donde dialoga con Finn… vamos que creo eso. Lo de la paradoja ya mencionada… pues sería que el alma se dividió en dos temporalmente mientras Shoko este en vida, en la secuela vas a ver algo bonito con ella e.e. De nada chica, es un placer saber que una de mis lectoras está más que feliz con este fic, ^. ^ Como dije, espera la secuela que matare dos pájaros de un tiro xD. Me encanta que a ti te encante este fic, a mi me gustan los tuyos.**

**PD: Esa tigresa no tiene nombre. Es curioso.**

**Bueno, quisiera haceros una pregunta.**

**¿Qué final prefieren? ¿Feliz o triste? ¿Secuela o no secuela?**

**Dejen sus respuestas en un comentario… bueno, si les gusto comenten, denle a Follow y a favoritos para saber cuándo actualizo… y pues nada chicos, los quiero**

**Adiós.**

**CAABROOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS**


	7. Cielo de Metralla

**Cielo de metralla**

Tres largos meses habían pasado luego del genocidio en el reino mora, el otoño golpeaba con fuerza en Ooo, oda por el Reino Helado, oda una razón trivial, pero el frio intenso quitaba las ganas de cualquier cosa, Finn y Shoko estaban curados de las heridas causadas en el incidente.

Eran las 6 de la tarde y una vampira muy peculiar había salido de su casa con rumbo al Dulce Reino a molestar a la que antes era su mejor amiga, La Dulce Princesa, en el camino, escucho una voz en su cabeza pidiendo ayuda, se oía muy débil, pero dio caso omiso a la petición al no ver a nadie, al volar cerca de un lago, la voz pidiendo ayuda se hizo más fuerte, bajo de los cielos hacia el lago y vio a una criatura muy peculiar tirada boca arriba afuera del lago, la criatura era pequeña, del tamaño de Jake Jr. Tenía el pelo de la cabeza color verde claro, el cual le tapaba sus ojos color rojo. Su cuerpo era de color blanco con la apariencia de un vestido de princesa, aunque se notaba que no lo era pues no se veía ninguna clase de costura uniendo las distintas partes. Sus brazos eran pequeños y menudos, así como sus piernas, las cuales quedaban casi completamente tapadas por el resto de su cuerpo y unos cuernos rojos semicirculares que nacen de ambos lados de su cabeza, Marceline posa su mano en la frente de la extraña y adorable criatura y nota que tiene un grave resfriado, su pelo estaba algo mojado y el resto de su cuerpo estaba helado, al parecer había caído al lago que estaba a punto de congelarse.

-Nunca te había visto, pero debo admitir que eres una lindura, te llevare a la casa de unos amigos y allí te pondrás mejor-Marceline agarra a la criatura y vuela rumbo a la casa de Finn y Jake-

-_Gracias señorita-_Dice telepáticamente la criatura-_Me llamo Ralts-_

-De nada pequeño, Soy Marceline- Nota que al hablar, no movía su boca- ¿Puedes hablar por telepatía?

-_Sí, ¿No es genial?-_Dice Ralts y llegan a la casa de Finn y Jake, Marceline simplemente entra por una ventana que estaba levemente abierta buscando a los chicos que estaban encendiendo la chimenea por el intenso frio que hacia- _¿Esto no es ilegal?-_

_-_No para mí, esta es prácticamente mi casa-Dice Marceline y al llegar al piso de abajo, ve a los chicos y estos no notan su presencia, deja a Ralts en un sillón y se acerca lentamente a los chicos-Mira esto-Susurra Marceline haciéndose invisible y se para delante de los chicos, y al volverse visible, pone una cara de demonio que asusta a Jake, tanto, que tiro lo que tenía en las manos y se calló de caras contra el suelo gritando como niña, Finn ni cuenta se dio hasta que Jake se cayó al suelo-

-Oh, Hola Marcy, que raro verte por aquí- Nota a Ralts Tras ella- ¿Quién es?

-Lo encontré fuera de un lago, al parecer cayó dentro de él y salió congelado, ahora tiene mucha fiebre, y pensé que tenías algo caliente que darle-

-Claro, ¿Vas por el Jake?

-SI, VOY YO-Grita Jake y se estira apresurado hacia la cocina saliendo de esta con una taza de chocolate caliente- Aquí tienes pequeño-Ralts lo agarra y se lo bebe lentamente sintiéndose mejor con cada sorbo- ¡Ay pero que lindura!-Dice Jake

-Sí, debo admitir que es una lindura-Dice Finn y se escucha un fuerte estruendo fuera de la casa, Finn agarra su espada de sangre, Jake su espada especial y Marceline su bajo hacha que tenía en la espalda-¿Sera Flama?

-Quien más podrá ser, bobo-Sale volando de la casa para ser emboscada por Flama, ella tenía una espada en la mano, y dado a que Marceline se lo esperaba, con su bajo hacha logro bloquear el golpe, esta iba sin protección dado a que el sol estaba muy débil y no le hacía mayor cosa-Uy, pero miren que tenemos aquí, una elemental muy necia- Se lanza al ataque con su bajo hacha y Flama solamente podía bloquearlos con dificultad por la enorme fuerza que proporcionaba el Hacha-

-Ahg… ¡deja de golpear tan fuerte!-Se queja flama y se aleja un poco de ella para luego lanzarle una ráfaga de fuego que impacta de lleno en Marcy, esta cae muy quemada justo cuando Finn y Jake salen de la casa acompañados por Ralts, este ve como cae el suelo y también como flama se acerca rápidamente hacia ella, el pequeño ser salta rápidamente hacia el pecho de Marceline, Alza su mirada hacia Flama y esta se sorprende parando en seco, su cuerno empiezo a brillar intensamente y desde sus ojos un rayo translucido impacta de lleno en el pecho de Flama lanzándola varios metros hacia arriba para luego caer como un misil en el piso varios metros atrás, esta se enfurece demasiado y su fuego comienza a aumentar violentamente, a unos metros cerca de ahí, la Dulce Princesa se encontraba volando en el lomo de arcoíris y en sus manos, un cohete líquido que hacía que lloviera, al ver a Flama muy enfurecida, enciende la mecha y el misil sale disparado de sus manos para explotar en el cielo solo segundos después dejando caer agua encima de Flama, esta grita del dolor que el líquido le causaba y se alejó del lugar.

-¿Estas bien Marceline?-Pregunta preocupada la DP Acercándose a donde esta se comenzaba a despertar-

-Sí, estoy bien…-Nota a Ralts en su pecho y este la abraza- Hmm, ya te sientes mejor…-

-Me alegra…-Mira a Flama alejándose a una dirección que para la Dulce Princesa no era la más adecuada, pues estaba yendo directo a un campo militar de la guerra de los champiñones-¿Creen que debamos seguirla?- Shoko aparece de repente-

-Sí, Vamos a seguirla, hay que detenerla-Dice Shoko muy animada y todos se disponen a seguirla-

Mientras le seguían el camino a Flama, a la princesa no le parecía buena idea acercarse al campo militar, por el hecho de que un misil lleno de metralla **(1) **estaba escondido bajo tierra justo en ese lugar, el misil reaccionaria con el calor emanado de Flama, sería algo peligroso si este explotara, mientras llegaban, se daban cuenta que el terreno tenía una ligera depresión, apenas llegaron, vieron a Flama parada justo en una pequeña montaña de tierra, a la princesa casi le da un infarto al ver que estaba parada justo debajo del misil, Finn, Jake, Shoko y Marceline se fueron al ataque-

-¡NO SE ACERQUEN A FLAMA!-Grito a todo pulmón pero ninguno la escucho, no tuvo más remedio que quedarse donde estaba con Arcoíris y Ralts-

-Pagaras por eso llamita-Dice furiosa Marceline, Flama comienza a crear una bola de fuego, en el momento que la lanza, esta cae muy cerca del misil, se oye un fuerte ruido debajo de ella, esta hace caso omiso al ruido y crea con su fuego dos espadas impulsándose con su fuego hacia Finn que se acercaba rápidamente, Este se aparta unos centímetros y Shoko la recibe enterrándole la espada en una de sus piernas, y sin opción de volverla a sujetar, cae al suelo al igual que Flama, esta se enfada y lanza una ráfaga de fuego que alcanzan a esquivar por un pelo impactando en la pequeña montaña de tierra, se oye un estruendo más fuerte y por un segundo, la montaña de tierra exploto en un millón de pedazos tapando el cielo por completo mientras la metralla salía disparada del misil recientemente detonado, todos salieron a correr, cuando la metralla toco el suelo empezó a explotar levemente, un par de pedazos se quedaron incrustados en la pierna derecha de Shoko, muy cerca de ese órgano que la hace mujer, provocando que esta cayera al suelo, Flama aprovecho y lanzo una esfera de fuego hacia la cara de esta, pero antes de impactar , Marceline desvió la bola de fuego con su bajo hacha y agarro a Shoko llevándosela rápidamente a un lugar seguro.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca- Dice Finn Jadeando-

-Y Otra vez se ha escapado Flama, como sigamos así nunca lograremos detenerla-Dice algo pesimista Marceline dejando a Shoko en el lomo de Arcoíris-

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunta curiosa la DP Al ver sangrar la pierna de Shoko, esta del dolor solo se limite a asentir- Sera mejor que nos alejemos de este lugar- Todos le dan la razón y dan rumbo hacia el Dulce Reino-

***En la noche***

En la noche de ese mismo día, Flama se encontraba durmiendo en una cueva que estaba cerca del desierto de las maravillas, eran las 3 de la mañana, el frio intenso arrasaba por todo el desierto, una tormenta de arena amenazaba con caer, pero la ella se encontraba pasando por una horrible pesadilla

***Sueño de Flama***

Flama se encontraba en la sala real del Reino de Fuego, encerrada en una lámpara gigante de cristal, la sala estaba vacía, a excepción de un guardia en una plataforma donde estaba la palanca de la lámpara y una mujer adulta con aspecto de humanoide de fuego, vestía con un vestido largo de color rojo y su piel era negra completamente con su cabello de color rojo, esta se acercó lentamente a la lámpara e hizo una señal al guardia, este mueve la palanca y la lámpara desciende lentamente al suelo, Flama reconoce instantáneamente de quien se trataba, su madre, al tocar la lámpara en suelo, una puerta se abrió, pero Flama no se podía mover, se sentía como una piedra, la mujer se posó al frente de ella con una mirada neutral.

-Mamá… ¿Has vuelto por mí?-Pregunta Flama con ilusión-

-Hija… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero no vine por ti, vine a advertirte sobre el peligro al que estas expuesta-Su mirada cambia a una muy seria-

-No lo entiendo, se supone que yo soy el ser más poderoso de Ooo-Reclama Flama-

-Solo lo eres porque te centraste en destruir cualquier rastro de vida en el planeta, pero tu lado malvado ocultó lo que siempre debió ser tuyo-Pone su mano izquierda en la gema de Flama y el fuego se dispersa totalmente de está, quedando convertida en un ser humano (**2**)-

-P-pe… eso… no es cierto-Su madre quita la mano de la gema y Flama vuelve a la normalidad- ella me dijo mi verdadera naturaleza-

-¿Y Eso es cierto?, ¿Tú le crees a un ser que solo esta sediento de maldad?- Aunque fuera un sueño, esas palabras quedaron grabadas en la mente de Flama- Creo que no te conoces bien-

-¿Qué esperabas de alguien que paso toda su niñez encerrada en una lámpara?-Dice Flama algo molesta-

-No fue idea mía-Se ríe un poco avergonzada-

-¿Y Ahora que se supone que debo hacer?-Se oye una fuerte explosión y alguien acercándose a ellas-

-No hay tiempo para explicar-Mira asustada para la puerta-Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento adecuado- Le da un beso en la mejilla- ahora debes despertar- Pasa ambas manos por los ojos de Flama y esta despierta del profundo sueño-

***Fin del Sueño***

**-¡**NO, MAMÁ, ESPERA!-Grita Flama en el segundo que se despierta del sueño, estaba sudando y muy agitada-Otra vez no…-Se sienta en fuera de la cueva y pone su cabeza entre las rodillas-

-¿_Algún problema?-_Pregunta Ixeia fingiendo preocuparse, pues ella sabía exactamente lo que había soñado-

-Otra… de esas pesadillas, pero esta tenía un significado…-

-_Bah, no ha de ser nada importante, solo ignóralo y listo-_Dice su lado malvado convenciéndola de olvidar parcialmente el sueño-

***Ya en la mañana***

Un día más empezaba en Ooo, el astro rey se veía salir por el horizonte, en el Dulce Reino, la historia era un poco diferente, Shoko se encontraba en el Dulce hospital puesto que la metralla había penetrado en su pierna derecha, era un dolor insoportable, dado a que las puntas afiladas de esta, hicieron más daño de lo normal.

La Dulce Princesa se encontraba en su laboratorio, no estudiando la forma de hacer más fuerte a sus guardianes, puesto que el cañón de agua era más que suficiente, se encontraba estudiando a la rara criatura que se había encontrado Marceline en aquel lago, nunca la habían visto, llego a la conclusión que era del mismo tipo que uno de sus inventos fallidos, Goliad, podía controlar objetos con la mente, además de sentir las emociones de cualquier ser vivo gracias a sus cuernos semicirculares, entre otras cosas, **(pero como eso es relleno, aquí no importa mucho xD).**

Shoko salió del hospital con la pierna vendada y montada en el lomo de su tigresa en dirección al laboratorio de la DP, En el camino se encontró a Mentita, este solo la miro con una cara de enfado, pero no le prestó atención, al llegar al laboratorio, abre la puerta que estaba entre abierta, y se sorprende un poco al ver a la pequeña criatura teletransportandose de un lugar a otro.

-Wao, que increíble-Ralts aparece en el hombro de la DP- ¿Tienes trabajo para mí?, estoy algo aburrida-

-Sí, hay una cueva en un bosque no muy lejos de aquí, en el interior de esta, hay una gema que otorgar Fuerza y resistencia a su portador o portadora, si puedes tráela, pienso hacerle un favor a Finn con ella, ya que ni el, ni Jake fueron capaces de traerla-Agarra un mapa de Ooo y se lo entrega a Shoko-Ve, no tardes demasiado-Shoko sale con su tigresa en dirección al bosque que estaba cerca del Reino Salvaje-

**Buenooo, eh aquí otro capítulo, este es parcialmente relleno a causa del Ralts, que a los fans de Pokemon, de seguro les pareció rarísimo verlo ahí xD, pero como a los que les dije la idea ninguno puso peros… lo puse xD.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, por los comentarios, por su buena onda, eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo.**

**Reviews:**

**4Meiko4: Pues… me dejaste con un Combo Breaker en el cerebro xD, ya que si tiene que morir alguien importante, obligatoriamente seria Shoko, ya que a la DP No la puedo matar, y a Marceline Tampoco… ya veré que hago, gracias por responder Chica.**

**Angelita: Muchas gracias angelita, me alegra que te gustara, Dios… lo del Rey helado, eso lo dejare para el siguiente capítulo.**

**Oni: Me alegra que te guste. Esto… yo había leído una historia muy similar a esa, en lo personal no me gusto, y no le vería sentido hacerlo, pero igualmente gracias por la idea.**

**Smarty26: Gracias colega, es un verdadero Honor, Shoko solo ha aparecido una vez como humana, y 3 veces como fantasma, así que no esperaba que muchos la conocieran, el último párrafo… tengo obsesión a escribir seguido y hacer un enorme bloque de texto que resulta difícil de leer xDDDDD. Que bien que te guste la historia por lo interesante, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA INFORMACION DEL RALTS, Eres grande, vales mucho Xd.**

**Chicos, ya sabéis que a vosotros os quiero mucho, pero ya me están rompiendo las...ya van dos que dicen final feliz, y ya van dos que piden final triste (O Feliz pero que muera alguien) así que… queda en decisión de ustedes, ¿Feliz o triste? xD.**

**1: La ****metralla** (o **esquirla**) es cualquier fragmento del cuerpo de un artefacto explosivo, que se genera luego de su detonación. También se les llama así a las submuniciones antipersona disparadas por un cañón, o desde un obús especializado.

**2: Si se preguntan porque no describi su aspecto, es por no dar Spoiler.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Adiós.**

**CAAABROOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS**


	8. El tiempo se agota

**El tiempo se agota**

Ese mismo día por la noche, Tanto Finn y Jake como Marceline, se encontraban en el Dulce Reino, Shoko había partido en la misión que los chicos no pudieron completar, para muchos, sería raro una noche con un ambiente tan tenso, pero ese día, un banco de niebla muy denso pasaba por todo Ooo, todos estaban alerta dado a que era tan denso que no se podía ver el suelo si estabas volando, el cielo estaba nublado, había luna llena pero no se veía.

La dulce princesa, Finn, Jake y Marceline con Ralts, se encontraban sentados en la muralla del reino platicando sobre lo ocurrido ese tiempo.

-Tendremos que ser más rápidos para los próximos ataques, o Flama nos va a matar a todos-Dice Marceline sentada en una de las almenas-

-¿Y Cómo pretendes que acabemos con la elemental de fuego más poderosa del mundo?-Le reclama la DP-

-No somos tan fuertes como ella, ni tan habilidosos tampoco, no somos un rival digno -Dice Finn un poco pesimista-

-No digas eso, tú solo espera y algún día acabaremos con ella…-Dice Jake tratando de animarlo un poco-

-Apropósito… Si ella se transforma en humana… ¿Qué ocurrirá luego con todo lo que ha hecho?-Pregunta de golpe Ralts provocando una gran interrogante en todos-

-Tendrá que pagar por todo lo que ha hecho-Dice la DP Observando el cielo y viendo como una colorida criatura se acercaba a ellos-

-¿La van a matar?-Pregunta Ralts intrigado, Finn solo escuchaba atentamente-

-Pues…-Suspira-Espero que no, pero nunca se sabe-La criatura se revela dando a conocer que era Lady Arcoíris, esta desciende hasta Jake y le da un beso-

***Un par de horas más tarde***

Eran las dos de la mañana en Ooo, ya todos se habían marchado a casa Excepto Lady arcoíris, esta se quedó con la Princesa en el balcón del palacio, la niebla era mucho más densa que antes, pero las nubes se empezaban a dispersar.

Se despertó la luna llena, y una luz se alzó en la oscuridad, la noche se ha abierto de piernas hoy, una nueva batalla estaba por comenzar, una segadora luz de color rojo aparece entre las tinieblas con un fuerte rugido, las nubes se dispersan completamente y una elemental de fuego sale entre la niebla.

La Dulce princesa agarra una espada dorada que tenía guardada y se monta en el lomo de Arcoíris para salir volando de camino a la ubicación de la elemental.

-Llego el momento…-Susurra la Dulce Princesa-

-¿Estas segura de querer luchar contra ella?-Pregunta Arcoíris-

-Recuerda que fui yo quien dio comienzo a todo esto, debo intentarlo, a pesar de que pueda fracasar-Su compañera no opino nada al respecto-

Al estar cerca de Flama podía observar su poder en su máxima expresión, sería una lucha muy intensa, atrás de Flama apareció la Reina vampiro con su bajo hacha en las manos y volando a la par con Ralts, a la izquierda de la elemental, Finn y Jake se acercaban rápidamente, el humano con la espada de demonio en su mano derecha montado en el lomo de Jake, un poco más arriba de la altura de Flama y enfrente de esta, estaba La soberana del Dulce Reino junto a su compañera.

El primero en atacar fue Ralts, se detuvo a medio vuelo y su cuerno empezó a brillar fuertemente, alza un poco la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos para luego atacar con un rayo translucido, Flama lo noto y formo un escudo de fuego alrededor de ella, el rayo no hizo mayor efecto, pero sin embargo emitía mucha presión sobre ella, luego fue Arcoíris, alzo un poco su cuerno lanzando un rayo monocromático hacia el escudo de fuego, conforme pasaban los segundos, la presión era cada vez mayor, hasta tal punto que el escudo se deformo y se desintegro por completo, ambos ataques impactaron de lleno en Flama sin causar demasiado daño, Finn aprovecho para atacar, se lanzó con gran impulso desde el lomo de Jake empuño su espada con fuerza hacia el frente, cuando estuvo a punto de impactar, Flama puso dos espadas en "X" Bloqueando el ataque del humano, ambos estaban cara a cara, Finn la miro a los ojos y dejo de hacer fuerza cuando Flama pronuncio:

-Lo siento, Finn-Alza sus espadas y la baja con fuerza clavándola en "X" en el estómago del humano, Finn escupió un poco de sangre y Flama lo dejo caer desenterrando ambas espadas de su estómago, el supuestamente abatido humano caía al piso esperando su final, que por supuesto, nunca llego, Jake lo agarro con justo antes de tocar el suelo, al hacerlo, noto que pesaba un poco más de lo normal, Finn recobro el conocimiento y saco debajo de su camisa, una placa de Carbono **(1) **que había evitado que las espadas de Flama impactaran contra su cuerpo, pero igual había alcanzado a tocarlo, pero no era nada grave, solo un par de rasguños-

La DP pensó que ahora era turno de ella, dio un gran salto en el aire colocando la espada al costado derecho de ella, lista para atacar, cuando estaba cerca, Flama le quita la espada y esquiva el ataque, cuando paso delante de ella dejo caer la espada, no podía matarla, no le había hecho nada malo… nada que recordara en ese preciso momento…la dejo pasar sin hacerle daño, luego fue Marceline con su bajo-hacha, sus ataques eran fuertes y constantes, con suficiente fuerza para hacerla retroceder, en un paso en falso de Marceline, Flama aprovecho para pegarle una patada en el vientre y otra en la cara, luego con ambos pies, la impulsa con fuerza hacia el suelo, impacta con fuerza en este perdiéndose entre la niebla, cuando vio que Jake se alejaba, se dispuso a seguirlo, cuando estaba cerca, la DP paso muy cerca de ella montada en Arcoíris, salto de su lomo pasando solo a centímetros de su espalda, aprovechando la proximidad, La Princesa le propino un puñetazo en el cuello, fue con tanta fuerza que incluso quedo suspendida en el aire un par de segundos hasta que fue sujetada por Marceline que iba en forma diagonal hacia Flama, Flama no resistió el puñetazo en el cuello y cayo como si de un proyectil se tratara hacia el suelo perdiéndose entre la niebla.

-¿Pero qué has hecho?-Pregunta Marceline sorprendida-

-Golpe en un nervio, la inmovilizará lo suficiente para escapar-Se ve como la niebla se incinera y segundos después se dispersa totalmente en una inmensa llamarada incinerando todo el césped a su alrededor-

-Bien hecho cara de chicle, ¡ahora la haz hecho enfurecer más!-

-No entiendo, se supondría que quedaría inconsciente-Flama asciende rápidamente, pone sus manos en frente de ella y forma una bola de fuego muy grande mientras se acercaba a las chicas, pero sin previo aviso, en el momento que lanzo la bola de fuego, Ralts apareció de la nada creando una barrera de energía que en lugar de parar el ataque, lo devolvió a Flama, esta no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar causando que recibiera de frente su propio ataque, este la impulso con tal fuerza hacia el suelo, que cuando toco tierra, provoco un gran cráter debido a la explosión y al impacto del cuerpo de Flama contra la tierra, Finn se dio cuenta del impacto, miro al lugar de la explosión y al dispersarse todo el humo y la niebla, se dio cuenta de otra cosa: Un pedazo muy pequeño de su gema se había roto, Flama se trató de levantar, pero el golpe la debilito bastante **(2)**, Apenas pudo levantar su torso, pero su cuerpo dejo de responder quedando inconsciente en el centro del cráter, y para sorpresa de todos los que observaban, su gema paso de un color rojo fuego a un rojo oscuro, acto seguido, el fuego desapareció de su cuerpo quedando completamente desnuda **(3) **y transformada en una humana.

-Pe…ro… Eso es…-La Dulce princesa estaba en Shock al ver tal escena-

-…Imposible-completa Marceline y la gema de Flama comienza a brillar intensamente volviendo su cuerpo a la normalidad, Flama abre los ojos y escapa del lugar transformada en una delgada línea de fuego-

***Con Shoko***

Por otra parte, Shoko y su tigresa estaban en la entrada de la cueva en donde se suponía estaba la mítica gema, Entraron cautelosamente sin hacer ningún ruido por un pasillo oscuro, mediante más se acercaban al fondo de la cueva, más oscura estaba la cueva, Shoko saco un pedazo de papel y una cerillas, la raspo contra las rocas y encendió la cerilla, la junto con el papel prendiendo en fuego el papel causando que los murciélagos salieran volando fuera de la cueva, no le prestaron atención y siguieron caminando hacia más adentro, caminaron por más de 10 minutos hasta que el papel se consumió por completo, pero ya no era muy necesario, una luz verde incandescente ilumino el fondo de la cueva, pero para sorpresa de Shoko, se encontraba en una cámara cóncava y a su alrededor un pasadizo que daba a ninguna parte salvo a una trampa mortal.

Shoko pensó que eso era demasiado fácil para ser verdad, se acercó al fondo de la y alcanzo a ver 3 esmeraldas del tamaño de una pelota de Golf, se acercó a ellas y las agarro, guardándolas entre el denso pelaje de su tigresa.

No había trampa, no había monstruos, no había nada, era extraño…

Minutos más tarde, ya fuera de la cueva, se encontró con un banco de niebla que hacia nula la visibilidad, pero su tigresa con el olfato podía guiarla hacia un lugar alto, o al menos donde se pudieran localizar fácilmente, pero de un momento a otro, una luz de color resplandeciente encegueció los ojos de Shoko por un segundo, pero la luz desapareció, se trataba de Flama, pero ninguna se percató de la presencia por muy juntas que hubieran estado, sin embargo, Shoko se mantuvo alerta ante cualquier inconveniente.

***Con Flama***

La ex-princesa del reino del fuego, Flama, se encontraba escapando de los que se suponían que eran sus amigos.

Jadeando, muerta del cansancio, asustada, temblando, muy débil, encontró una cueva que rebosaba de oro desde su exterior, apenas tenía sentido de orientación, comenzaba a ver borroso, sin embargo, llego a la entrada de la cueva sin percatarse de la presencia de una ninfa gigante de agua que estaba montada encima de una motocicleta gigante, la gigante si noto su presencia cuando Flama cayo de rodillas y jadeando en el suelo, La ninfa vestía con un vestido de color verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un cinturón en su cintura con una gema en su centro, una cabellera de color azul claro, aunque era un poco más oscuro que el color de su piel, una cinta de color café en su cabeza, una pequeña bolsa donde guardaba sus cosas y una marca en forma de luna en cuarto menguante.

Flama levanto su mirada dándose cuenta de que la ninfa gigante, de nombre Canyon **(4) **había notado su presencia**, **ambas se miraron a los ojos por un par de segundos, ninguna de las dos fueron capaces de romper el hielo, los ojos de Flama cambiaron a un color negro profundo y saco fuerzas de un lugar desconocido para salir de la cueva volando, Canyon reaccionó yendo tras ella.

-¡NO, ESPERA!-Grito a todo pulmón pero Flama alzo vuelo perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche- Quien sería… se me hace conocida…Sera mejor que le pregunte a Finn-Pone rumbo hacia la casa de Finn y Jake-

***Horas más tarde en una playa cerca del reino de hielo***

Luego de la sorpresiva batalla, cada uno se dispersó a sus respectivos hogares, excepto Finn, el humano se encontraba descansando y aclarándose luego de lo que alcanzo a ver cuándo flama se estrelló de lleno contra el piso, se encontraba sentado en la arena de la playa sin tocar el mar, hacía mucho aire frio proveniente del Reino helado, pero eso no era razón para descansar por un momento, se encontraba en un silencio profundo que fue interrumpido por una voz femenina que menciono su nombre.

-¡FINN!-El aludido reconoció de inmediato aquella voz femenina que le traía un par de malos recuerdos de su padre, pero esos malos pensamientos fueron desechados al ver a la ninfa con un semblante feliz-

-Canyon, que sorpresa verte, ¿Qué te trae a estos lugares?-Saludo amistosamente el humano-

-Finn, te estaba buscando, eh visto a una elemental de fuego en la cueva de Billy, creí que sabrías de quien se trataría-Un mal presentimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Finn-

-Por casualidad… ¿tenía una gema en su frente que estaba medio rota?-

-Sí, estaba débil y tenía marcas de haber salido derrotada de una batalla-Finn dio un leve suspiro al darse cuenta de que Flama había estado por esos lugares. Y Antes de que Finn pudiera vocalizar alguna palabra, Canyon prosiguió-Pero en su mirada pude notar ganas de que todo esto terminara, de desaparecer de la tierra, su vestido estaba roto y sangraba un poco, se le veía muy cansada, pero tenía un semblante gentil-Finn no entendía la intención de Canyon, sin embargo todo lo que decía era verdad- Me gustaría saber cuál era su verdadera intención-Finn asintió mirando como las nubes se dispersaban mostrando una constelación muy familiar-

-¡BILLY!-Un grito se oyó en el cielo y se remarcó la constelación con el busto del ya fallecido héroe-

-Billy-Saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo y muy felices al ver aquella cara tan familiar-

-Buenas noches chicos, es un gusto volver a verlos-Ve a Canyon, más específicamente, a su Exnovia- Y A ti, Canyon-

-Es un gusto volver a verte, Billy, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Saludo Finn muy emocionado-

-Y A vosotros Chicos. No pude evitar ver que has tenido problemas con la hija del Rey Flama, desde siempre el Reino de fuego ha dado problemas, pero ahora esto es diferente…-

-¿Y El punto es…?-

-Que todo está a punto de terminar-Finn se emociona aún más-Pero, tienes que analizar bien tus movimientos, el objetivo de ella es hacerte desaparecer a ti y a todos tus amigos-Se fija en Canyon-Y Tu Canyon, cariño-La aludida se sonroja un poco y desenvaina una leve sonrisa-Podrías ayudarlos perfectamente, controlas el agua y le hacer mucho daño a los elementales de fuego-

-Muchas gracias Billy, te debo una-

-No me debes nada, yo…-Se oye una inmensa explosión proveniente del desierto de las maravillas-

-El momento ha llegado, esto está a punto de culminar, uno de todos tus amigos morirá, no lo podrás evitar-

* * *

**Bueno, en principio, Perdón por tardarme casi dos meses, pero tenía un poco de peso del instituto, pero sin embargo lo escribí poco a poco, espero que el capítulo allá sido de su agrado. **

**Reviews:**

**Smarty26: Pues ya ves cómo se desarrolla, Muchas gracias hermano, de verdad, es todo un honor, los puntos los trate de corregir aquí.**

**Oni: No sé, ahora mismo está siendo un dolor de cabeza para Flama xD, ya, bueno, espero que este estuviera mejor. Va a haber esa batalla, ya lo veras… La corona se llama Gunter, creo.**

**1: Las placas de carbono son uno de los materiales los cuales están hechos los chalecos anti-balas**

**2: Según se de algunas series que he visto, cuando se ataca a alguien con su propio poder, este absorbe la mayoría de la energía de su lanzador.**

**3: Según Adam Muto, Productor ejecutivo de la serie, La vestimenta de flama está hecha de fuego, O sea, Flama crea su vestimenta a voluntad, y al quedar sin su poder, su ropa se desapareció**

**4: Como ya lo mencione, es una Ninfa de agua y posiblemente una elemental de agua, o sea, lo contrario de Flama, es la ex novia de Billy.**

**Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Adiós.**

**CABROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS**


End file.
